Library of Cybertron: Transformers Reader Requests
by GiggleGoon
Summary: Various Transformers one shots, reader inserts, imagines, scenarios, and headcanons. Please read the rules before requesting. Mostly G1, Transformers Animated, Transformers Prime, and More Than Meets the Eye (MTMTE/IDW)
1. Rules

Before you make a request, you'll need to read the rules. If you can't be bothered to do that then I cant' be bothered to reply to your request.

**How to send requests:**

On Quotev - I can't figure out how to send PMs on Quotev and my previous method wasn't working so just send requests in the comments for now. This may change later.

On go to my profile page and click the "PM" button under my name. Please don't put requests in the comments.

On Archive of our Own, for some dumb reason Archive doesn't have a private message feature. So for my Archive requesters I guess you'll have to send your requests in the comments.

I no longer use Wattpad. If you come across my profile there, ignore it. Please do not send me messages of any kind on Wattpad.

**Universes I will write for:**

G1 - My favorite! There aren't enough requests for this universe and that makes me sad.

Transformers Animated - Blitzwing is the best!

Transformers Prime - Though I haven't watched every episode yet I can still write for it. I'll do the research for stuff I haven't watched yet.

More than Meets the Eye/IDW Comics - Like with TFP there's a lot that I haven't come across yet. IDW has a lot of characters and some I may not be familiar with. Please keep that in mind.

Japanese/Anime continuity - Transformers Headmasters or Transformers Victory. I haven't yet watched Masterforce, but I plan to soon.

**Universes I WILL NOT write for:**

Bayverse/Live Action Movies - Overrated and not my cup of tea. If you like them, good for you, but I personally can't stand them. The Bumblebee movie was awesome though but still suffered from the "taint of the Bay" so I won't be writing for that either.

Cyberverse, Robots in Disguise - Haven't watched any of these shows yet so I don't know anything about them. This may change if I decide to start watching them.

Beast Wars/ Beast Machines - I know I'm in the minority on this but I just really never got into Beast Wars. I was not into Transformers at the time it was first aired on TV and I just never warmed up to it afterwards.

Rescue Bots - This is another show that I just don't care for. It seems a bit too aimed at younger kids I am really not digging that cheap flash looking animation. Also the "dot-eyed" character designs for both the human and bots are just not my thing. Not dissing you if you like the show but just... no thanks.

Anything Else - I just haven't seen it, don't like it, or don't know enough about it.

**What I will write about:**

Romance - Though please keep in mind that I'm very new to writing romance. I normally write cute or comedic stuff. Just go easy on me if I'm not very good at it. I'll do my very best though!

Yandere - Some people refuse to write this as it usually contains violence or dark themes. If you follow my Undertale stuff you should know that I don't shy away from horror type stuff. That being said, I love me some twisted love stories so don't hesitate to ask for Yandere stuff! Just know that if you request it, you'd better expect it to be twisted. So don't expect any fluffiness from yandere scenarios! It will be laced with super creepy vibes no matter what. Obsessive/possessive love is not healthy and I'm not about to depict it that way.

Reader Inserts - If you followed my Bitty Bones stuff you may be under the impression that I don't like reader inserts. This is not true. I just did not want to write reader inserts for my Undertale series. (On a side note, I no longer write for Undertale.) Transformers is a different matter.

Scenarios

Head Canons

Human to Cybertronain Reader Romance - Any romance requests involving humans being turned (permanently) into Cybertronians is fine.

**What I don't write don't:**

NSFW/Sexual Situations - Not comfortable writing this kind of stuff.

Yaoi/Yuri - I know a lot of people like this kind of stuff but it's just not really my thing. The only exception I make is for characters like MTMTE Rewind, Chromedome, Tailgate, and Cyclonus. That's it. I keep all request non-gender specific though so you can imagine whatever you want.

Trans - If that "trans" is not immediately followed by "former" I'm not writing it. I consider this too sensitive of a subject for me to write. See below.

Sensitive/Controversial Subjects - Rape, abuse, eating disorders, self-harm, depression, suicide, harassment, Pregnancy/abortion, or anything that is part of a political or social debate. Anything that's just a bit too "real" is a no go.

Emergency/ Comfort asks - Basically any requests that go something like this: "I've been having major issues with my family lately. Can I please get a scenario of *insert favorite characters here* helping an s/o deal with their toxic relatives?" I don't want to sound harsh but, this isn't Tumblr and I'm not your therapist. If you're having problems in your life then there is nothing that I, as a faceless stranger on the internet, can do to help you. I feel for you, really, and I hope things work out, but I'm not going to do like everyone else does and pretend to be emotionally invested in the hardships of someone that I have never met, and most likely will never meet. Please, don't tell me about your personal problems! If that sounds unsympathetic, sorry, but that's just the way it is. Honestly, I think it's far better to seek help from someone that can actually help you in person as opposed to trying to seek fake sympathy from people you don't even know (or aren't even real, in the case of the requests). Basically what I'm saying is that comforting or validating strangers is not my obligation. Please do not ask that of me.

Period comfort requests - I will never, NEVER understand why this is a thing. Why do people _need_ to see what fictional characters will do for them on their period? So many people seem oddly, grossly obsessed with this idea, too. Look I don't want to write about your bodily functions, okay? Ew. No. Never. Don't even ask. Also get help, you weirdo, you have a problem.

Human/Transformer romance - I don't see anything wrong with it if you like that kind of thing. It just doesn't make sense to me. I have no idea why a giant alien robot would find a tiny beast of flesh, bones, and hair to be attractive. I WILL write scenarios involving human readers and Cybertronians as long as there is no romance involved. Furthermore, I feel like there is an overflow of Cybertronian X Human Reader stories compared to Cybertronian X Cybertronian Reader stories. I would rather write for the one that isn't done to death.

Character X Character romance - I don't want to write about your OTP, thank you very much.

Your OCs/Fan Characters - Reader inserts are one thing, but original fan characters are a bit iffy. I have nothing against OCs (I have some of my own for various fandoms so it would be wrong for me to judge) but I don't trust that I can write your OC the way that you would want me to. And let's be honest, some people aren't that great at coming up with original characters. I don't want to make someone feel like I'm dumping on them because I don't want to write for their character due to how poorly written they are. So in other words, no, I won't be writing a story featuring your Neko-Sailor Scout-triple changer-half demon-dragon-wolf hybrid who inexplicably has long luxurious hair even though she's a God damned robot.

Crossovers - This is to avoid situations where I'm not familiar with or don't want to write about the other fandom. For example: A request for the Autobots meeting Harry Potter. I'm not into Harry Potter. Never read it. Never watched it. So I can't write reactions to something I know nothing about. Transformers in the Twilight universe? I would rather eat my keyboard than write that shit. Some things just don't go together! So please, Transformers universes only.

Holoforms - Holoforms are merely a means of disguise for Cybertronians. They are not meant to be used as a means for humans to have romantic relationships with Cybertronians. For more information on the proper use of Holoforms please consult your manual : "Organic Avatars and You". Joking aside, holoform romance has got to be the silliest concept I've ever heard. To me it's the equivalence of having your lover toss a hand puppet at you and saying, "That's gonna be me for this evening and you're going to take it on a date, okay? Have fun."

Universes where the Transformers are anything but Cybertronians - Human-former, mer-former, fae-former, wolf-former, cat-former, or any other version of Transformers where they aren't awesome giant alien robots. That being said, there are some AUs that I actually like (Merformers and Bugformers for instance.) I may write stuff for them eventually maybe, but not for this specific collection of stories.

Out of character depictions - I try to keep characters in character whenever I write them. Sure there may be certain situations that may cause them to react differently than they usually do but for the most part I want them to be in character. What this means is if a character (like say, Fulcrum) is known for being disgusted by humans, I'm not going to write a story where he is best buddies with a human all of a sudden.

That should do it for now. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. If anything in these rules have offended you, please keep this in mind: You don't have to read my stories. Likewise, I don't have to write what you think I should.


	2. G1 Stunticons X Human Hostage

Scenario: G1 Stunticons X Human Hostage (Platonic)

*This first request came from my sister. She is fairly new to the Transformers fandom and took a liking to these guys. Thanks Sis! I love these guys, too! They're my favorite combiner team and I loved writing this! It turned out a bit longer than I had intended.*

It had been a long day. All you wanted to do was go home, take a quick shower, eat, and then sleep until 2 pm the next afternoon. Fate, however, had decided to give you the middle finger in the form of giant alien robots. You were almost at the car when you heard the screaming and explosions. It was pretty obvious that yet another fight between the Autobots and Decepticons had broken out. You had to get out of there before you got caught in the crossfire! Before you could even reach out to grab the car door handle you were suddenly snatched up in a giant metal hand.

"Back off, Autobot! Or I squish the squishy!" Your captor shouted while holding you up to face your would-be rescuer (whom you recognized as Optimus Prime himself).

The Autobot leader lowers his weapon and backs away, not willing to put an innocent human life on the line. He tries to convince your captor to let you go. The fight has nothing to do with you, after all. Your captor is having none of that. The next thing you know, you're being stuffed into the interior of a gray/black Ferrari 308 GTB with red tinted windows. There's good news, bad news, and more bad news. The good news: You're getting to ride in a Ferrari. The bad news: That Ferrari is the alt-mode of a Decepticon who has decided to take you hostage. The more bad news: That Decepticon is Wildrider of the Stunticons.

Wildrider cackled like the lunatic he is and tore out of the parking lot, onto the streets, and into the oncoming traffic lane. The other drivers swerve and slam into each other as they try to get out of the way. You scrambled to put on the seat belt making the psycho laugh again.

"What's wrong, flesh bag? Can't handle life in the fast lane!?" he sneers.

You suck in a breath and lean as far back into the red passenger seat as you can. There's not much you can do as he takes off down the road at speeds no normal car could possibly handle. You don't scream or cry or do anything you think would provoke the crazy Decepticon further. Your lack of reaction only spurs him into trying something different.

Wildrider veers off the road suddenly and goes airborne as he jumps a ditch. You're tossed around wildly but don't complain. Whiplash is the least of your problems right now. Wildrider tears through a wooden fence startling a herd of grazing cattle into stampeding. He drives straight into the herd.

"Yeeeeeehaaaaaw! Get along little doggies!" he hollers honking his horn at the panicky bovines.

Fortunately, all of the animals manage to get out of his way in time to avoid becoming mangled hood ornaments. Wildrider smashes through the other side of the fence and back onto the road. Throughout it all you don't move or make a sound. You've heard the term "scared stiff"? That was you. Wildrider was not happy with this though. He tries out various other crazy stunts to get you to scream, shout, or panic. Nothing works. It isn't until he decides to play chicken with a train that you finally react... and pass out in a dead faint.

When you come to, you're in a cage on the Nemesis with Wildrider grinning down at you.

"Ready for another joyride, meat sack?" he says with a mockingly friendly smile.

"No!" You say, almost breathless with the memory. "It was fun, really but... let's not do that again."

Your response makes him laugh. You're funny little human. He decides to keep you around for a little while longer. After a while, you become acquainted with the other members of the Stunticons.

**What they think of you:**

**Wildrider** \- It didn't take him long to realize that you weren't like the other humans he'd kidnapped. For one thing, you were still alive. Most of the humans he kidnaps and takes on joyrides don't last long. They either die from sheer fright or end up splattered all over his interior. There's a reason for his interior being red and it has less to do with aesthetics and more to do with it making it harder to see the bloodstains left from previous passengers. Another thing is that you don't react the way other humans do. You didn't scream or cry. You didn't yell at or threaten him. You didn't kick and punch in a panic. You just sat there, squeezing your eyes closed and holding your breath every time he did something crazy. That's really weird, but he kinda likes that. Maybe you're made of tougher stuff than most Earthlings. But the longer you stay on the Nemesis, the more opportunities he has to find out what scares you. He finds out you don't like bugs and now he's always threatening to hand you over to the Insecticons. Since then he's constantly messing with you in one way or another. You've become a source of endless entertainment for him. On days when it's just too quiet at the base, he'll strike up conversations with you. It doesn't matter what you two talk about, just as long as you help to keep the unnerving silence at bay.

**Breakdown** \- He's extremely wary of you at first. Wildrider insists that you're just some Earthling he snagged as a hostage to get away from Optimus Prime, but what if that's exactly what the Autobots want them to think! What if you're actually a spy in the guise of a normal human! This could all be part of some plot by the Autobots to discover their weaknesses! You could be covered with all kinds of cameras and listening devices! After numerous scans reveal that none of that is true, he relaxes a little. Just a little. He still flinches whenever you look his way. You're still very calm and that just isn't normal for a human in your situation. More than once, he's thought about just smashing you just to be safe but he can't bring himself to do it. Mostly because Wildrider would be furious at him for squishing his hostage. Several times you try to make him understand that there really isn't much that you as a tiny, weak little Earthling could do to hurt a big killer robot like himself. That sounds logical enough that he starts to open up, but only slightly. He begins telling you about all the conspiracy theories he normally would keep to himself. Everybody else insists that he's just imagining things but you just nod and smile sadly at him. Eventually he begins to tolerate you. Just as long as you stay in the cage and please, PLEASE stop staring at him!

**Drag Strip **\- He not impressed with you at all and completely ignores you at first. You sit in your cage and listen day in and day out as he regales his fellow Decepticons with stories of his amazing feats and victories in battle. You notice that none of them seem interested in listening to him and that kinda makes you feel bad for him. Right away, you see past his bravado. All that bragging and competitive behavior is just a front for his extremely low self esteem. So each time he comes to an exciting part in one of his exploits, you blurt out a "Wow! Awesome!" At this, Drag Strip smiles wryly at the others and says,

"See, even an Earthling knows that I'm the best!"

Eventually, Drag Strip starts telling you his stories instead of the other Decepticons (something that they are very thankful for).

"Hey Fleshy! Guess what happened today!" He'll say. He gets a little thrill of real joy each time you look up at him and smile during his tales. Sometimes he exaggerates just to see your face light up in awe. You've become his personal cheering squad it seems. Every time he does something amazing he'll look back at you to see your reaction. You never disappoint. You're not so bad for an inferior lifeform.

**Dead End **\- Unlike the others, he sees no reason to get to know you at all. What's the point? When Megatron finds out about you he will certainly order your destruction. You're just a human anyway. If you don't die now you'll die very soon after. Humans barely live to be a century old. If he cared it would be sad. You humans come into the world with practically one foot in the grave already. Instead of durable metal, you're all made of weak tissue and brittle bones. You are destroyed so easily. Humans are so pathetically vulnerable that it's almost as if the Universe has doomed you all to be constantly on verge of destruction. The thought makes him feel a little bit sorry for you... to the point that he actually offers to put you out of your misery. He'll make it as painless as possible. He promises. When you tell him that you would rather hang around a little longer he gets confused. Why live your life knowing how insignificant and pathetic you are? He's seen humans that live long enough to grow old. It isn't pretty. They get weaker. They get sick. Sometimes their mind goes. Why would you want to get to that point? Better to let him end it now. You explain to him that you're well aware that you aren't going to live forever and sometimes the end isn't graceful, but you refuse to spend your life dreading your death. If the end is inevitable the why worry about it? Just let it happen when it happens. In the meantime you'd rather enjoy what little time you have than waste the time bemoaning the end. Dead End gives you a strange look. At least you think he does. It's hard to tell with the visor and face plate. He doesn't say anything else, but he doesn't offer to put you out of your misery again, much to your relief. Nothing much seems to change about him. He's still a morbid sad sack, but your words never really leave him. Each time he thinks about how pointless everything is he can't help but think back to what you said. You have a strange way of looking at things, Human.

**Motormaster** \- He is furious! How dare Wildrider bring this vermin into the Decepticon base! What's worse is that his fellow Stunticons are wasting their time babysitting a human instead of crushing Autobot scum! Wildrider should have taken Prime down instead of hiding behind an Earthling. Motormaster gave him a merciless beating for his cowardice. Then the Stunticon leader went to find you and do what should have been done at the beginning... pulverizing you! But when he finds your cage, it's empty. Drag Strip has already taken you back to human civilization. He claims that he wasn't trying rescue you. He just wanted to give you a thrill by taking you for a ride with the best Decepticon there is. Now you get to brag to all your human friends that you hung out with Drag Strip! They'll be so jealous! When he gets back to the base, Motormaster has a beating waiting for him. He and Wildrider are in the infirmary for a while but they feel that it was worth it. Motormaster is disgusted at the very thought of them catering to Earthling trash. It's almost as bad as fraternizing with an Autobot. Almost.

Overall, most of them view you as the closest thing a Decepticon could possibly have as a friend. The others see you as at the very least an interesting diversion. Motormaster is the only one that can't stand you, but he's an asshole so who cares what he thinks...

*Well, this was my first time writing something like this so I hope it turned out okay. It may not have been exactly how you imagined it, Sis, but I hope you like it!*


	3. Yandere G1 Starscream X Autobot Reader 1

Yandere G1 Starscream x Autobot Reader part 1

*This one is for predaqueenisarcee256 on Quotev. I was given a choice between G1 Starscream or IDW Starscream. They're pretty much the same personality-wise, but I chose G1 simply because I have a lot of catching up to do with the comics and know G1 a bit better. This is another one that turned out longer than I had intended. So much so that I've decided to break it up in to parts. (I hope that's okay!) So here's part one. Screamer's a bit more tsundere than yandere in this part, but believe me, the yandere stuff is on it's way.*

Starscream writhed in agony, clutching the wound in his side. It was a lot deeper than it looked and there were sparks as well as energon spurting from it. One of his wings was a battered mess. He wouldn't be flying away today. His left optic was struggling to stay online and occasionally his vision would partially fill with static, then go dark, only to blip back on a moment later. The wound in his side was the worst though. He would need repairs immediately or else he would bleed out. He cast his gaze upwards just in time to see Megatron and the other Decepticons flying away from the battle.

"So we lost... again." he thought with disdain.

"And I was left behind... again..."

The last thought had him scowling bitterly. It wasn't the first time he'd been left behind. That was the way it was with the Decepticons. You did what you had to in order to survive or you went offline. Either way, you were on your own. If you didn't make it then you were too weak to be a Decepticon. And sympathy was an Autobot thing. There was no room for soft-sparked ideals like mercy and compassion under Megatron's rule. It didn't matter anyway. Starscream didn't need anyone. He'd learned ages ago that he could only rely on himself.

He staggered to his feet and prepared to drag himself back to the Decepticon base. No doubt he would take the blame for this failure, too. He knew who was really to blame. Megatron, that outdated old pile of spare parts! He'd dragged this war on for six millennia, but once the old fool was out of the way and Starscream was the leader, things would be different. He knew they all mocked him behind his back. They all thought he was an idiot or a lunatic for trying to take down Megatron. Let them mock him. He would show them. Once he became the Decepticon leader he would slaughter the Autobots, destroy this worthless planet called Earth, and lead them all back to Cybertron in victory. How they would change their tune then. He would make them all crawl and beg for his forgiveness. He smiled wickedly as he thought of all the others who'd disrespected him over the years. He'd committed the face of every transgressor to memory: every Decepticon, every Autobot, every lowly human. Every fool who'd ever crossed him would do penance for it! And he would forgive none of them until they were practically dying of their guilt and shame... or simply dying. The sound of footsteps startled him out of his thoughts of vengence. He whirled around; null ray aimed and ready. And there you were.

Optimus had sent you and Brawn to look for any humans that may have needed help after Megatron's latest attack. Somewhere along the way you got separated from your minibot partner. You knew better than to wander off alone but you were certain that you heard something on the other side of the cliff. What if someone was over there and needed help? You had only meant to take a quick peek and then return but the moment you rounded the corner you found yourself staring down the barrel of a null ray. You raised your hands in surrender. You knew this Decepticon. You'd never met him up close but you'd been in enough battles by now to recognize the Decepticon second in command. Starscream. Some of the others joked about him being a wimp and a coward and made fun of his screechy voice, but you knew to be wary. Optimus had always warned you to never under-estimate the enemy. You knew that a coward could prove to be dangerous when backed into a corner. And Starscream looked pretty cornered right now. Actually he looked pretty banged up too. It was clear to you what happened. He'd been injured during the battle and when the Decepticons finally lost like they always do, they'd left the Air Commander behind. That was something you always hated about Decepticons. They wouldn't hesitate to abandon an injured ally. Starscream always seemed to get the worst of it. You pitied the Seeker elite. You knew that you probably shouldn't, but you couldn't help it.

Starscream examined the Autobot that had been trying to sneak up on him. Upon closer inspection his jaw dropped open for a moment (only a moment) in surprise. It had nothing to do with how stunning you were. Not at all. It's just that he didn't recognize you.

"Hmph." He snorted in contempt. "I thought I knew every filthy Autobot on this planet. Who are you?"

You gave him your designation, ignoring his haughty tone and the way he looked at you like you were something repulsive. You'd noticed the look he gave you when he first looked at you had been something completely different. You didn't know how to describe it. Surprise? Maybe it was because he didn't recognize you. He was probably expecting Ironhide or the Lambo Twins or any other enemy he knew. Not a stranger.

"Did you think you could sneak up on me? Offline me while I was injured?" He said in a mocking tone. "I thought you Autobots were above such things."

"We are." You said defensively. "For the record, I was looking for injured humans. I heard something over here and came to investigate. I wasn't expecting to find a Decepticon."

At that, Starscream chuckled.

"Oh, you poor thing." he said with a smirk. "And now you're my prisoner."

He nudged the null ray against your cheek causing your head to turn slightly. He expected you to be afraid or angry but instead you only scoffed.

"Are you serious right now?" You deadpanned.

"What!?" he thundered, not liking your tone.

"You really aren't in any condition to take anyone prisoner." You clarified.

Starscream worked his jaw as he tried to come up with a retort. Realizing you were right, he only growled and pressed the barrel of the null ray into your cheek harder.

"Fool! Do you think this is a toy I have pressed to your empty head!?" he screeched at you. "My injuries do not prevent me from destroying you, you worthless glitch!"

"Do you want help, or not?" You asked, giving him a sideways glance.

The look of befuddlement he gave you was so genuine it was almost adorable. You stifled a laugh.

"I'm serious." You said.

He stared at you with his one good optic. After a moment he spoke,

"What are you up to, Autobot?" he asked, his voice filled with suspicion.

"Nothing." you stated honestly. "Look, I understand if you don't get it. It's an Autobot thing, I guess. I like helping people. It's the reason I became an Autobot. I don't like seeing others in pain. Friend or foe. Your kind see it as a weakness. It can be, I suppose, but in the end I know I did the right thing."

Starscream backed away from you, pulling the null ray away from your face but still keeping it trained on you just in case. He was looking at you as if you'd just said something creepy. Something was very wrong here. Where was the mockery? The threats? The insults? He was no fool, no matter what others thought of him. He knew the Autobots were all a bunch of hypocrites hiding behind their morals and ridiculous code. Maybe some of the other Autobots would have helped him, but only after he begged them. And even then they would do so under protest.

"What do you want in return, then?" he asked.

"Uh... I guess... don't shoot me?" You answered awkwardly.

Ah, now he got it. You were naive. Horribly, dangerously naive. You must be some new recruit sent from Cybertron. You had no idea how things worked in a real battle. He couldn't hide the smirk that formed on his face.

"Heh. Alright. Repair me then, if only to satisfy your foolish bleeding spark." he derided you.

Oh he was absolutely going to shoot you. And you knew that, too.

He settled down on ground in front of you, keeping the null ray aimed and ready just in case you made any moves he didn't like. He was going to kill you and laugh as you fell on your stupid, trusting face. Well, that's what he planned to do at first. But the moment your hands brushed delicately against his frame, his ability to scheme or fume came to a halt. All he could think about now was how no one had ever been this gentle with him. No one. He sat there in a daze and tried to will his cooling fans not to turn on.

The moment was broken when you accidentally nudged a frayed wire and Starscream hissed in pain. He swatted at you out of reflex. You dodged the blow and shielded your face in case he wanted another shot at you.

"Watch what you're doing, you dolt!" He shouted, clutching at his wound.

"I'm sorry." You said calmly. "I'm not Ratchet, okay? I'm not even a medic."

"Then how do you plan on repairing me, then? Kissing it better?" Starscream sneered. The words left his mouth before he had time to think about them. He was mocking you, of course, but his own choice of words had him feeling embarrassed for some reason. That time his cooling fans really did turn on. If you noticed, you said nothing. He was glad of that.

"No." You said, frustration clear in your voice. "Look, I can repair your wing so you'll be able to fly back to your base and I can patch you up enough so that you don't bleed out on the way there. But you'll have to get more intricate medical attention when you get back. I'm sorry. I didn't see the wire. I didn't mean to hurt you."

You said the last bit with such sincerity that Starscream felt a tug at his spark.

"J-just get on with it!" He stammered, ashamed of how his voice squeaked slightly.

What was happening? Why was he acting like a sparkling with a first time crush? You were doing this to him. It must be some kind of outlier ability. I had to be! Something about the way you spoke or the way you touched him had a calming effect. Maybe you weren't as naive as you let on. Maybe you were trying to lull him into a false sense of security so that you could capture him. Well if you thought you were going to lead him like a love-struck fool to present him to your superiors... love-struck? Why had that word come to mind? His processor turned to mush again when you patted his shoulder.

"All done." You announced and stood up.

You tensed up, preparing for the moment when he sprung from the ground and blasted you to oblivion. That moment never came. He just sat on the ground looking up at you with a confused, almost childish look of wonder. It was almost endearing. Almost. Some time passed and he was still sitting there staring at you. You were starting to get uncomfortable. Suddenly, he rose and glowered at you. As you expected he fired his null ray... but not at you. He blasted a cluster of rocks to your right causing you to cry out in surprise.

"That's a warning, Autobot." He said in a strange, trembling voice.

"Today, I will spare your miserable life. But the next time we meet I will show you no mercy."

There was barely contained rage in his optics as he looked at you now. Rage and something else that you couldn't place, but it chilled you far worse than the rage.

You watched in silent shock as he transformed. He fired his jets sending rocks and debris into your face before shooting off into the clouds. You stared after him, not liking the feeling creeping up your spinal strut. Did you do the right thing in helping him? You glanced down at the grim red face of your Autobot emblem. Yes. Yes you did. You were sure of it. Starscream may not be grateful for your aid, but you knew that it always paid to do the right thing.

You had no idea how wrong you were. It was a hard, bitter lesson that you were going to learn far, far too late.

*So that's part one. I hope you liked it so far. I'm gonna be working on part two in a bit, so I should have that up soon. I have no idea how many parts this is going to have, but I'll try not to make it too long.*


	4. Yandere G1 Starscream X Autobot Reader 2

Brawn had been giving you dirty looks since the beginning of your energon break. He was sitting across from you with his arms crossed and one foot furiously tapping against the floor. You were doing your level best to ignore him. Ever since you gave your report to Optimus concerning the incident with Starscream, Brawn had been in a foul mood. You knew why. Optimus had already given you an hour long lecture about how you should always stick with your partner and never, EVER wander off during missions. You got the same lecture from Ironhide. And Ratchet. You just knew that Brawn was chomping at the bits to give you the same lecture, too, just with much rougher language. It was annoying. You weren't a kid. You made a mistake. You made a mistake that could have been fatal. You knew you were wrong and you wouldn't do that again. They didn't need to keep harping on you about it!

You took a sip from your energon and made optic contact with Brawn. His scowl deepened. You scowled back. The incident had really rubbed Brawn the wrong way. He'd avoided you for a while after he found out. Whenever you spoke to him he would either grumble or give you a curt, one-word response. Normally, when something was bothering Brawn, he dealt with the issue right away, usually with a fist. This pouty, sullen behavior did not suit him at all.

"Okay. What crawled up your exhaust?" You asked, finally.

Brawn gave you a startled look as if he hadn't been expecting you to speak. Then his expression scrunched back into a glare.

"Oh nothing. Just my partner seems to have a death wish. That's all." he grumbled.

"Brawn..." You paused to reign in the annoyance in your voice. "Brawn, I've been lectured three times now. I don't need another."

"Hey, you asked me what was wrong!" He defended. Then he added, "I'm not gonna lecture you. I just..."

You waited. Brawn struggled to put his words together. Finally he mumbled something that you didn't quite make out.

"I didn't catch that." You said.

Brawn looked annoyed, then ashamed, then annoyed again. You had no idea what was going on with him.

"Brawn?"

"I said, I was worried." He looked positively embarrassed to say that out loud and even glanced around the mess hall in hopes that no one over heard.

You had to strain to keep from laughing at him. Tough guy Brawn had a soft spot after all.

"Well, you didn't need to be." You said. "Nothing happened..."

"Something could have!" he cried.

Here we go, You thought.

"I thought you weren't going to lecture me." You said, giving him a pointed look.

"I'm not!" he corrected. "It's just that... Look, I've seen you fight. You're no pushover. I know you can hold your own. That's not the problem. Starscream's a coward but he's tricky. Who knows how he could have turned that situation in his favor?"

"Brawn, this is sounding dangerously close to a lecture." You said with a wry smile.

Brawn looked like he was going to put his fist through the table for a second before he sighed in frustration.

"Fine. Okay. Just don't expect that Decepti-creep to show you any gratitude!" he warned.

You rolled your optics. Why did everyone treat you like you were some green-horn, new recruit with no knowledge of how war works? Sure, you may be a new recruit here on Earth but you've been an Autobot soldier for a long time now. What exactly did they all think you did back on Cybertron? Desk work? You decided not so say anything.

"Let's not talk about it anymore." You said. "There's no point in fretting over the past. Everything's fine now."

Brawn looked like he wanted to argue but he just nodded instead.

"Yeah. We got patrol duty later. I'll see ya then." he said, giving your shoulder a playful, yet slightly too rough, shove.

"Ow. Okay, dude. See ya." You said with a grunt.

There was an uncomfortable atmosphere on the Decepticon base. The base wasn't exactly a cozy place anyway, but for the past few weeks things had seemed more than a little tense. Even Megatron himself felt it. His SIC had holed himself up in his quarters, no doubt brooding over some ridiculous thing or another. But this felt different. Starscream did not brood over things this long. More than that, he was never quiet, especially not this long. He was up to something. Megatron could always sense it when his less-than-loyal lackey was plotting something. Megatron didn't like not knowing what Starscream was planning, but he wouldn't let it worry him. The fool would reveal his plans sooner or later and he would deal with the treachery the way he always did.

Starscream had indeed been planning something, but found he could not concentrate. He hadn't been able to do anything lately. All he could do was sit at his desk and think. He'd been there for days, not recharging, not even leaving his room to refuel. All he could do was think about you and fume. No matter what he did he couldn't get your gentle touch and soft-spoken words out of his head. You had done something to him and now he could only think of you. He hated it. It made him feel weak and even used somehow. How dare you do this to him! How dare you fill his processor with your voice, your touch, and your face! How dare you make it so he could think of nothing else!

Starscream pushed away from his desk and began pacing the room. This was madness! How was he, the great Air Commander for the Decepticons, so deeply effected by the kindness of a lowly Autobot grunt!? He had to figure out how you were doing this and put a stop to it. If he did nothing... if he just let these feelings overtake him, he was certain that he would go mad. There was simply no logical reason for him to be this greatly effected by you after only encountering you once. Starscream stopped pacing and put a hand to his forehead. Now he was starting to think like Shockwave. Ugh.

It was at that moment that his trinemate Skywarp decided to teleport directly in front of him. Starscream let out a cry of surprise and then one of rage.

"Skywarp! How many times have I told you not to do that!?" he screeched.

"I dunno. I wasn't keeping count." The purple seeker snickered in response. "Megatron says we're going on another energy raid. That means you've gotta quit moping and help out."

Skywarp added that last part in that mocking "tattle-tale child" voice that Starscream hated. The trine leader glared at Skywarp a moment before a barely visible smile formed on his lips.

"Tell Megatron I'll be there in a moment." he said.

Skywarp gave him a weird look. It was highly unusual for Starscream to comply with Megatron's orders so readily.

"You feeling okay, Screamer?" Skywarp asked.

"My name is Starscream, fool! Not Screamer! Now do as you're told!" Starscream shrieked.

"Yeah, you're okay." Skywarp muttered and warped away, leaving the Air Commander to his thoughts.

An energy raid! This was perfect! No doubt the Autobots would come to stop them like the pathetic do-gooders they were. You would almost certainly be with them. Starscream was almost giddy thinking about it. But no, no he couldn't let these horrid feelings control him any longer. He had to remain calm and handle the situation rationally. In spite of the threat he'd given you the last time he'd spoken to you, he never planned on meeting you again. But now he was determined to seek you out so that he could carry out his threat. He knew that there was only one way to end these uncontrollable thoughts. You would have to die.


	5. Yandere G1 Starscream X Autobot Reader 3

(Author's note to predaqueenisarcee256. I'm extremely sorry that this took so long to post. This whole thing is turning out way longer than I expected and I was struggling to figure out what to write. Ended up re-writing this several times, but I want it to be interesting. I want to thank you again for your request and let you know that the next parts are NOT going to take so long getting out.)

It had been a rough day. First thing that morning you had to sit through a lengthy lecture by Prowl of all people. Once that was over, you found yourself having to do the work of two due to Sunstreaker being in the brig again. So you not only did you have your own duties to do, but you had to pick up the Lambo's slack as well. What's worse is that you knew that Sunstreaker wouldn't even be grateful for it.

Then just as you were about to go to break Wheeljack practically chased you down and insisted that you help him with one of his projects. One look at the desperate glow to his optics and you knew that the only reason he was asking you now was because he'd already asked everyone else and you were the only one that hadn't been suddenly "very busy" or flat out said no. You sighed but agreed to help. You regretted your decision the moment you climbed into Wheeljack's strange machine. You weren't sure what exactly it was supposed to do and every time you asked he just kept insisting that it wouldn't explode. You knew this was just code for "Oh, it most certainly will explode and you will sustain massive damage or probably die."

To Wheeljack's credit, the device did not explode. Just the opposite in fact. The moment you pressed the button, as Wheeljack instructed you to, the entire contraption began the slow process of imploding. You just barely made it out of the thing before it folded in on itself to the point that it simply shrunk out of existence.

"Gee, I wonder what went wrong?" Was Wheeljack's only response.

It took a great deal of willpower on your part to keep from grabbing a hammer and putting a dent in his face plate.

When you finally were allowed to retire to your room you were so tired and stressed as to be completely miserable. All you wanted to do was recharge and you didn't care if you NEVER woke up! Unfortunately for you, the moment you settled onto your berth, alarms started blaring all over the base.

You stared, blank-faced at the ceiling. Of course the stupid Decepticons decide to attack now! Of fraggin' course! You yanked yourself to your feet and stormed out of your room to meet up with the others.

By the time you got to the scene of the attack, you were more than ready to bust up some Decepticon heads. Brawn was grinning at you, delighted at your violent mood.

"You're awfully Gung-Ho today." he quipped.

"I've had an awful slaggin' day, Brawn." You griped. "All I want to do is take out my frustrations on some deserving 'Con low life and go home to recharge."

Brawn laughed heartily.

"Remember, kid. Autobots don't condone murder." he joked.

"I'm not gonna murder anyone, Brawn!" You snapped suddenly.

"Whoa! Easy there, kid!" Brawn said, raising his hands in surrender. "You really are wound tight."

"I- sorry, Brawn. I didn't mean to snap." You apologized. "I just want to be done with this day."

"You gonna be in fightin' shape?" he asked, placing a hand on your shoulder.

You shot him a somewhat insulted look.

"The only way I won't be in fightin' shape is when I'm dead!" you shouted.

Brawn responded with a rowdy war cry. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" he laughed and clapped you on the back so hard you almost fell over. Stupid mini-bot and his stupid unnatural strength!

The good-natured mood was abruptly shattered by a missile slamming into the cliff above your heads. The resulting explosion caused a rock slide. The two of you were force to transform and escape being buried alive. Good news, you both escaped. Bad news, now you were separated from your partner. All around you could hear the chaotic sounds of laser fire, explosions, and shouting. The battle was in full swing. Somewhere over it all, you could make out the sound of a jet approaching your position.

"KID!" Brawn's gruff voice bellowed from your communicator, startling you.

"Still alive." You responded. You could just barely hear his sigh of relief.

"Okay. Okay, find some cover and stay there until me or another Autobot gets to you. Do not engage with any 'Cons! You hear me, kid? You see a purple symbol you get the hell outta there! Do you understand!?"

"Yeah, Brawn. Don't worry." You muttered. You gave the pile of rubble separating you two an annoyed glare that you hoped would somehow reach Brawn. As if in answer to your wishes Brawn piped up on the communicator again.

"I can hear you glarin' at me." he said. You chuckled.

"How can you hear a glare, Brawn?" you asked and you could hear him guffawing.

The two of you shared a good laugh before you decided to address something that had been bugging you for a while.

"Brawn... you're always saying that you know I can handle myself in a fight. Still, you're always calling me 'Kid' like I'm some kind of tag-a-long sidekick. You know I actually really hate that."

There was no response from your partner for a long while. Then you hear him sigh heavily.

"I'm sorry." he said in a tone that said he was embarrassed to do so.

"Look, Kid- I mean... look, I know it's rough, okay?" he began. "I understand how you feel when everybody treats you like you just came off the assembly line. It's not right. But the guys are just... worried, ya know?"

Brawn didn't sound right. His normally gruff, rugged tone had gone quiet (well as quiet as Brawn could ever get).

"Hey Buddy, you okay?" You asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine... I just... Dammit all... "He sighed heavily again. There was a sound of clanging metal and if you didn't know better you'd have thought that he'd slapped himself.

"I'm not sure how to say this," he spoke up again. "This probably ain't the best time either, but I just don't know if I'll be able to do say this again. I worry about you, too. Yeah I know, big, bad Brawn has a soft spot. Shut up."

He was struggling like he wanted to say more. As for you, your mind was reeling. This was a side of Brawn that you always knew was there but he'd never showed that side of himself to anybody. Most of the time he acted like he couldn't stand sentimental stuff and would actively ridicule anybody that started getting "mushy". He wasn't the type of guy to open up to anybody, not even his closest friends. And yet, here he was, openly admitting his feelings. You smiled, genuinely touched at the gesture.

"Brawn," you started to say, but he cut you off. Any trace of softness had been sucked out of his voice and replaced with strict urgency.

"Someone's comin' up on your side. Cliff top. Radio silence."

You ducked back against the cliff and huddled into an alcove. It didn't offer much cover, but it would at least hide you from anyone looking directly down into the cliff. You heard the sound of a heavy vehicle rolling over the rocks above. One of the rocks broke loose and fell down into the cliff, right next to your hiding spot. Taking a chance, but being cautious, you peeked up at your visitor. A light tan colored tank rolled to a stop just above your hiding place. It transformed and there stood a Decepticon you definitely weren't ready to deal with. Blitzwing. You ducked back into the alcove. As much as you hated to admit it, but Blitzwing would slaughter you in seconds if you tried to take him on alone.

"Come on out, little Autobot! I know you're down there! Quit hiding! Come on up here and play with ol' Blitzwing!" he called down to you.

You hated this. Hiding like a helpless coward. But what else could you do? You almost cried out as a barrage of laser fire began scorching the ground near you. You ducked as far back into the alcove as you could go. All at once the laser fire stopped and the dust began to settle back down to the earth.

"I'm gettin' board, Auto-twerp!" he bellowed. "Maybe I should go find your tiny friend instead and play with him for a while? Would you like that?"

You almost laughed at that. Part of you wished he would go find Brawn. The Decepticons were always underestimating Brawn simply because he was a mini-bot. You would give anything to see the triple-changer's face if your partner did get to fight him. Seeing Brawn put 'Cons twice his size in their place was always a treat.

"Fine! You wanna play games? I'm coming down there, Autobot, and you're not gonna like it when I find you!"

You froze. This had now escalated to the worse case scenario. If he really did come down there, you were scrap metal. You silently pulled your laser pistol from it's holster. It seemed wholly inadequate all of a sudden.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Blitzwing called down, laughing wickedly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" another voice shrieked.

Oh, you knew that voice. It was unmistakable.

"Starscream? I was just about to smash a little 'Bot into iron filings!*" Blitzwing protested.

"Imbecile!" Came the Air Commander's shrill reply. "We need you on the front lines! Stop wasting your time tormenting grunt soldiers!"

You could almost see Blitzwing's face twisting up in a snarl at the Seeker.

"Whatever." Blitzwing muttered. You could hear the sounds of transformation and a jet's engine taking off. Blitzwing chose his jet mode rather than tank. Probably to get away from the Air Commander quicker. You waited to hear the sounds of his own jet mode leaving the scene but it never happened. Moments passed. What was he doing up there?

You fell backwards as Starscream landed directly in front of you. The ground shook a bit at his landing. He straightened up and greeted you with his signature self-satisfied smirk. Primus, the only thing missing was a tooth sparkle. Oh. No, wait. There it was. He aimed one of his null rays at you.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." he said with a sneer.

*Couldn't help the reference to Transformers Animated's Blitzwing there.


	6. Yandere G1 Starscream X Autobot Reader 4

Friendly Reminder: Please read the rules before requesting!

Quick note: I'm not really satisfied with how this turned out. I feel like I'm having things happen too fast but I didn't want to hold the story up any longer. I hope you like it anyway.

Murphy's Law stated that "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong." No better quote could accurately describe your day. First with all the scrap that happened earlier, then with the Decpeticons attacking and you not being able to recharge, getting separated from Brawn (again), getting cornered by Blitzwing, and now getting cornered and confronted by Starscream. Truly this day was the worst day in your entire life! You were tired. You were so very tired. If only you'd been allowed at least an Earth hour of recharge you might have been better prepared for this.

Your engines sputtered and your processor was going into overdrive. Your hand trembled as you attempted to raise your blaster. Starscream batted the weapon out of your grasp, sending it clattering across the dirt. You stared after it, considering making a move to grab it, but you knew the Decepticon SIC would blast you if you even pointed a digit in the direction of your gun. If you had been better rested you would have been able to prevent such a thing from happening. Your moves would've been faster and the grip on your gun would've been tighter, but you were so tired. Exhausted. You hadn't realized how in need of recharge you were until now. You could barely focus on what was happening but you refused to show it. You would never show such weakness in front of your fellow Autobots, so you were damned if you showed how fatigued you were to a Decepticon scumbag!

"You have a lot of nerve, Autobot." Starscream said in a low, threatening voice. It was far more unnerving than his usual shrill tone.

You gave him a strange look. What was he referring to? Nerve? Nerve for what?

"Um... I'm not sure exactly, but it sounds like you're accusing me of something?" You said.

The barrel of his null ray was roughly jabbed against your forehead. You raised your hands in surrender.

"Don't play coy with me, you worthless heap of spare parts!" he screamed. "You know what you did!"

This earned the seeker another strange look from you. What was he shrieking about?

"Okay..." you said. Your confusion with the situation was growing by the moment. "Let's pretend for a klick that I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you mind elaborating?"

Starscream made a noise of frustration but decided to play along.

"You did something to me when you repaired me that day! I don't know what you did, but you will fix it or you will not leave here in one piece! Do I make myself clear, Autobot!?"

"Clear as the Glass Desert of Ulara 12." You quipped. "Seriously though. I've got no clue as to what you're talking about. All I did was repair your injuries like you'd requested. I assume you had Hook do further repairs on you afterward. If you've got some kind of side effects going on you may want to take that up with him."

"Don't get cute with me, imbecile!" He screamed in rage. "It was you that did it! I know it was! I didn't feel this way until you repaired me! It's some sort of Autobot trick! I can't even think straight anymore!"

You started to say, "How's that any different from normal?" but the gun to your head gave you the impression that teasing the Decepticon right now wouldn't be too smart.

Starscream launched into a full on rant then. "I can't refuel! I can't recharge! I can't even scheme properly! I can't concentrate on anything!" he shouted, looking at you as if you were the sole cause of all of his problems. "My processor is filled with nothing but thoughts of... thoughts of... of..."

His ranting trailed off to a nearly inaudible whisper. It was as if a switch had been flipped. He was almost calm now. The scowl on his face morphed into that same bewildered look he'd given you the day you'd met him. His optics had drifted from your face to look at your still raised hands. He stared at them for the longest time while muttering strange things to himself. You were stunned at his sudden mood swing. The other Autobots had been right. Starscream was a complete loon.

Suddenly, Starscream grasped one of your hands by the wrist. You flinched but did not cry out. "What are you doing!" you blurted.

"Be quiet." came the unexpectedly calm command.

And with that Starscream placed your hand against his face. You froze, your processor going blank. What on Cybertron was going on with this guy!? He held your hand in place for a while until he let out a contented sigh. You felt woozy all of a sudden. Strangely, it had nothing to do with the uncomfortably intimate situation you were in. Your battle instincts were screaming at you to fight back. Punch him in the face. Kick his legs out from under him. Spit on him. Anything! But you couldn't act. Your body felt like it had turned to solid stone. Not only that, but you were overheating. The moment your hand made contact with Starscream's face plates, you felt your cooling fans kick in. Now they felt like they were going into over drive. You became faintly aware of various warning messages flashing up in your HUD. Something was wrong. All the excitement of battle plus your lack of rest were taking their toll. Your optics were flickering and you were finding it harder and harder not to go into sleep mode. That was the last thing you needed was to be helpless and at the mercy of the crazy 'Con!

"Now I understand." Starscream murmured. You couldn't tell if he was still talking to himself or to you now. "Your touch. That's what did it."

He pulled your hand away from his face but did not let go. He looked down at you with an expression that had your energon going cold in your fuel lines. It was a dreamy look of... admiration? It didn't look right on Starscream's face. From what you'd seen of the Seeker, he didn't admire anyone but himself. This was weird. This was weird and freaky and you had to get away from him!

You managed to yank your wrist from his grip but you were still trapped. Starscream chuckled, seemingly amused at your discomfort.

"I was going to kill you, you know?" He said, still speaking in that uncharacteristically calm tone. It was beginning to set you on edge. "But now I understand what my trouble was. I've been missing something all this time, and I didn't know what it was until now." That sounded uncomfortably amorous.

"What is wrong with you!" you shouted, terror beginning to creep up your spinal strut.

Starscream chuckled and smiled almost sweetly. "Nothing, now."

"Will you stop talking like that!" you hollered.

Your optics went black for a split second and more warnings were flashing in your vision. One of your fans was malfunctioning and you were overheating badly. There was also a "Low Energy" warning flashing at you. It had been there for a while but now it's yellow coloring had turned red. This was bad. Very bad.

Starscream pulled the gun from your head and backed up slightly. He stared at you for a moment with a blank expression. The next thing you knew, his arm had curled around you and he was pulling you out of your hiding space. You cried out in surprise. The action had finally snapped you out of your scared stiff state and you began slamming your fists against the Seeker's helm.

"Stop that!" he shouted. "Don't make this difficult!"

"Let go of me, you rust-licking son of a retro rat!" was your only response.

So he was going to take you prisoner, then? Not if you could help it! Your engine sputtered dangerously but you gathered enough strength to send your knee into Starscream's gut. He grunted and released you. You jumped away from him only to stumble and fall to your knees as a dizzy spell hit you.

Starscream clutched at his stomach a moment before straightening up and fixing you with a smirk that was far more unnerving that any expression you'd seen on him so far.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" he said in a teasing tone. You wanted to purge your tanks at the sound of it.

Your limbs were shaking violently and you couldn't stand. You could only sit and watch as Starscream moved forward to grab you again. This time you wouldn't be able to fight back. Your vision was fading to black now but just before your optics dimmed completely you saw something small and powerful slamming into the Seekers side.


	7. Yandere G1 Starscream X Autobot Reader 5

Ratchet was not happy with you. Not. At. All. The first thing you saw when you came to was the medic's face glowering down at you. He gave you a moment to collect your thoughts before railing on you.

"What the blazes were you thinking? What did you think you'd accomplish by running full tilt into battle without getting any recharge and on low fuel?" He demanded.

Oh yeah. When Wheeljack asked for your help you hadn't really finished your energon rations. No wonder you were in such bad shape. You opened your mouth to respond but Ratchet cut you off.

"Are you a sparkling?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing! You're an adult. Nobody should have to tell you to refuel and recharge when you're supposed to! Your well-being is your own responsibility! You came uncomfortably close to going into a permanent stasis lock! Do you understand!? That's as good as dead!"

You just nodded your head, feeling ashamed. You knew that there was no point in telling Ratchet what happened. He was right. It was no one's fault but your own. You could have told Wheeljack that you'd help him another time (or just said "no", like any bot with a working processor would've done).

"You're one of the few level-headed bots I know. Don't go ruining that! If you ever end up in my med-bay for something so stupid and easily avoided again so help me I'll weld you to your recharge bed!"

"Right. Sorry, sir." You said, wincing at how timid your voice sounded.

'And don't call me, Sir!' Ratchet growled, inching dangerously close to a table full of wrenches. "I'm a medical officer not a drill sargent!"

"Sorry, Si-Ratchet. Sorry."

"Just get out of here." He grumped, though in a slightly softer tone.

You headed for the double doors that lead in and out of the med-bay.

"One more thing," Ratchet spoke up again causing you to wince slightly, expecting another scathing scolding. "You tell that tiny terror of a friend of yours that if he ever barges into my operating room like that again he'll come out of recharge with both his legs shoved up his-"

"Okay Ratchet!" You interrupted. "I'll relay the message. Thank you. Good bye."

With that you left the med-bay and almost ran into a smaller figure as they were on their way in.

"Brawn!" you cried.

The mini-bot grinned up at you.

"Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" he chuckled, poking you in the belly. You shoved his hand away and groaned. You were not in the mood for his ribbing, goodnatured or otherwise.

"Stuff it, Shortstop." You grumbled. "Not in the best of moods right now. Ratchet is hardly Prince Charming."

Brawn made a sound of agreement as you walked past him. He followed after you and began to walk along beside you.

"Isn't it a little ironic that I feel worse after leaving the med-bay?" You added.

Brawn stopped mid-stride. You stopped and turned to see why he stopped walking.

"You know, if you want I can go back and straighten out that old grouch." he offered, his face taking on a fearsome snarl. "I was already on my way in to give him a piece of my processor when you came out!"

"Brawn, do not go messing with Ratchet!" You warned him. "That doesn't go well for anybody! Strength is not a factor here! This is Ratchet we're talking about. This is the guy that straightens out the likes of Ironhide and Sunstreaker! Don't get on his bad side!"

"He's already on my bad side!" Brawn bellowed.

Oh boy. Not this again. Brawn had a habit of starting fights with random bots for random reasons. He once got all over Perceptor's case simply because the scientist preferred to fight the war from a lab rather than on the battlefield.

"Brawn..." you started but the mini-bot shouted over you.

"I heard what he said about me before you came out of the med-bay. He acts all high and mighty just because he's the head medical officer! Well his bedside manner is slag! I heard what he said to you before you left! How is that any way to talk to a patient!? And don't even get me started on him kicking me out of the operating room! Am I not allowed to be in the room when my partner is on the operating table!? What's that about!?"

"Yeah, what is that about, Brawn?" You said, crossing your arms and fixing him with an accusing look. "Operating rooms are for patients and medical personnel only. You barging in like that was causing a distraction in the middle of an operation. Ratchet was trying to keep me from going into permanent stasis lock. You would've felt pretty bad if I'd locked up or gone offline because you barged into the operating room."

"That wouldn't... well I... yeah, I guess..." Brawn visibly deflated with the realization of what could have happened because of him.

"Why did you do that, anyway?" you asked.

Brawn gritted his dental plate and looked away from you. "Why do you think?" he said, looking at anything but you.

"I have no idea, Brawn." You said, giving him a strange look.

"You can't be this oblivious." He grumbled. "Are you gonna make me say it right out?"

Oh geez. You had your suspicions for a while now but you never thought anything would come of it. Did Brawn have feelings for you? Brawn, who acted like expressing any kind of tenderness or softness was a sign of weakness, was crushing on his partner?

"Brawn..." You murmured, not sure how to handle the situation.

"Fine." Brawn ground out. "I like ya, alright? I like ya more than I should. Happy now?" He crossed his arms grumpily, stewing in the shame of admitting having soft feelings for someone.

"I don't know what to say." You said honestly. "I don't know how I feel about this, Brawn. I never thought anybody would fall for me."

"Look, I get it if you don't feel the same. I suspected that you probably didn't. Don't know why you'd go for somebody like me anyway." Brawn said, thinking that you were trying to let him down easy.

"I didn't say I wasn't interested." You said.

Brawn shot you a confused look.

"Then what are you trying to say?" He asked.

You sighed.

"I'm trying to say that I don't know how I feel yet. I care about you, Brawn, but I don't know if it goes that deep. Then there's the war. Frankly I don't think trying to have a serious relationship during an intergalactic war is a good idea. I think I'd rather wait until the war is over and the Autobots have won before I even think about romance."

This seemed to satisfy Brawn. He smiled in an uncharacteristically shy way.

"So is that a "maybe"?" Brawn asked.

You smiled.

"Yeah. That's a "maybe"."

Brawn was grinning again. Hopefully this meant he'd forgotten his anger against Ratchet. Probably not. You'd just have to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't get the medic mad and end up welded to the ceiling... or with his legs removed and shoved into uncomfortable places.

Suddenly, Brawn grabbed your wrist. His touch wasn't rough, but the contact stirred bad memories that had you getting sick to your tank. At your dismayed expression, Brawn let go.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle ya." He said. "I just... are you okay?"

You knew what he meant. You hadn't really wanted to talk about this yet. However, you were not going to let the situation conquer you.

"I'm fine. I'm just really not happy with myself though." You said.

Brawn gave you a look of bewilderment.

"Why? How's it your fault?" he asked.

"Ratchet was right. I should have refueled and recharged when I had the chance. If I had been on the ball Starscream..." You hesitated, feeling both queasy and furious at the memory. "...he wouldn't have backed me into a corner like that. I would've been able to defend myself! There's no good reason for letting Starscream overpower me like that! If I'd just used some common sense then I could've handled the situation. I could've gotten away from Blitzwing, too!" You said, furious at the memory of how weak you were at the time.

"Blitzwing was there!?" Brawn shouted.

"At first. He's the one that cornered me in the beginning. Though, when Starscream showed up he told Blitzwing to get lost."

"Hmph. He probably wanted to take you captive and take the credit all for himself. Low life coward." Brawn growled.

"Yeah..." you mumbled. You replayed the memory of that moment over an over again. The whole situation was weird and creepy and made your protoform feel itchy and gross.

"I think I'm gonna hit the wash racks. I'm feeling kinda... icky." You added, trying not to visibly cringe. You started to walk away when Brawn stopped you again.

"What happened back there? You can tell ol' Brawn anything you know!" Brawn was grinning but you could see the concern in his optics.

You sighed.

"I don't really know what happened. Starscream was acting crazy. Well, crazier than usual." you explained.

"Crazy how?" Brawn asked, optics narrowed in suspicion.

"He seemed pretty convinced that I'd done something to him when I gave him first aid the first time I'd come across him. He said that he couldn't think straight anymore."

Brawn laughed.

"When could he ever?" he chuckled.

"That's what I was thinking!" You said with a smile. "Then he just started ranting and rambling. Nothing he was saying was making any sense. He'd go back and forth between screeching at me and muttering to himself. Then he grabbed me. Trying to take me captive like you said but you showed up and put a stop to that. At that point my system couldn't take the lack of recharge and fuel anymore and I just fainted... like a wimp."

Brawn patted your arm.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Everybody messes up from time to time. Just don't let yourself get in that condition again." he said.

"Don't worry. I learned my lesson." you said. You made it a point to omit the parts about Starscream holding his null ray to your head while forcing you to touch his face. The memory was uncomfortable and the last thing you wanted was to give Brawn another reason to fly into a rage. There was something you wanted to get off your chest plate though.

"Hey, Brawn?" you said somewhat shyly.

"Yeah?" he said, not suspecting anything.

You knelt down and wrapped your arms around him. The action shocked the mini-bot into embarrassed stutters. Brawn wasn't a touchy-feely guy, but you just wanted to show your appreciation.

"Thanks for the rescue back there." You said.

"O-oh. Y-eah. N-no p-problem." Brawn stuttered out, still trying to act all tough even though his spark felt like it was going to go supernova. You snickered at his embarrassed face. He wasn't the best looking bot, but he was charming in his own way.

"Eugh! Get a room you two!" came a familiar snobby voice.

You looked up to see Tracks standing in the hallway with a look of disgust on his handsome face.

You rolled your optics.

"Hey, Tracks." You greeted as Brawn squirmed out of your grip, looking as humiliated as a possible.

"Honestly you two could at least show some common decorum." Tracks groused. "This is a corridor in the Ark after all, not some seedy back alley on Hedonia."

At that Brawn practically exploded.

"You wanna run that by me again, pretty boy!?" Brawn snarled, raising both fists up at the speedster.

"No need to get rough!" Tracks protested. "All I'm saying is that..."

"Stuff it, pansy! I've been itching for a fight all day, and brother, you just made my day! I'm gonna smear that fancy paint job of yours all over the walls!" The furious mini-bot charged towards Tracks who was so startled that he transformed right in the middle of the hallway and raced off in the opposite direction.

You stood there in bewilderment for a moment before sighing in annoyance and chasing after your enraged partner.

"Brawn, don't kill him!" You called as you tried to keep up with them.

None of you saw the tiny metallic beetle scurry backwards into the vents as the three of you passed by. A camera lens embedded in the little robot's head focused in on you as you raced by it. It watched you go down the hall taking in every detail of your frame. Somewhere in a secret location far away from both the Autobot and Decepticon bases, a scheming Air commander sat at a computer console watching the footage of you and your Autobot comrades. Starscream scowled at he re-watched the footage of you embracing your mini-bot partner. Was that just a friendly hug? Or did it mean something more? Was the mini-bot a companion... or a lover? Starscream grit his dental plate so hard that he thought his jaw would crack. That nasty little pest! He recognized him as Brawn and it was he that stopped him from taking you away. He would have you all to himself by now if it weren't for that meddling mini-bot! Brawn nearly killed him in their last encounter. The thought of him being bested by a mini-bot of all things was mortifying! How could something that small be strong enough to take on the Decepticon SIC!? It infuriated him more that you seemed to be fond of the little monster. He would have to get the mini-bot out of the way somehow, but taking him on directly was out of the question.

Starscream's wings twitched in irritation. You had been so kind to him during your first meeting. You didn't insult him or hit him or do anything that everyone else did. The second meeting didn't go as well. Starscream admitted that he was entirely to blame for that. He had threatened to kill you after all. But he hadn't fully understood the situation. He didn't know just how different from everyone else that you were... how much better than everyone else you were. He rested his face in his hands and sighed miserably as he watched the footage of you holding onto Brawn as he tried to fight that arrogant fool Tracks. You seemed annoyed but also content to be with those morons.

Starscream shuttered his optics as if in pain. It did hurt. This emptiness that only you could fill was excruciating. It was an emptiness that had been with him since he'd first come online. Starscream never got what he wanted. In the beginning all he wanted was to be a scientist along side his best friend Skyfire. Then Skyfire went missing and the war started. He lost both his dream job and his best friend. Then he became the Decepticon Air Commander and Megatron's second in command. It had been enough to fill the emptiness for a while but he quickly realized that Megatron was a poor leader. Megatron never listened to him when he corrected him on something. Was that not what an SIC was supposed to do? Of course, but that's not what Megatron wanted. No! Megatron wanted his Decepticons to just be a pack of Yes Mechs who just did as they were told and never asked questions! Megatron never wanted to consider that he might actually be wrong about something. He never wanted to admit that he had any faults. If a mission failed then clearly it was someone else's fault. Usually that someone was Starscream. And because he was the only one that dared to stand up to the silver brute, Megatron saved all his pent up rage for him. Starscream was beginning to wonder if the only reason Megatron kept him as SIC was so he'd have someone to knock around when things didn't go his way. It was because of this that Starscream was so insistent on replacing the tyrant and take over as the Decepticon Leader. After all that he'd been through the Seeker felt he deserved to be on top for a change.

Then Skyfire showed up in his life again. Imagine his joy at finding his long lost friend after all this time. Now imagine his dismay when his long lost friend turned against him. And why? Because he didn't flinch at taking the life of an enemy? Starscream lost his best friend (his only friend) all over again that day and it was the Autobots' fault! Those disgusting do-gooders had turned Skyfire against him!

Then there was you. You had been kind to him for seemingly no reason. Skyfire had befriended him due to their shared love of science and exploration, but with you there had been no such connection. You simply wanted to help him in spite of him being an enemy. It made no sense to him and he'd been so confused by your actions at the time. He'd been even more confused by his reactions to your touch. It wasn't until your second meeting with him that he realized why. Your touch was what he'd really been wanting his entire life. It represented simple, basic kindness which is something he'd been denied for ever since Skyfire went missing. When Skyfire turned on him, he'd given up hope that he could ever truly earn real kindness from anyone ever again. If Starscream wanted something (even kindness), he would have to take it, either with violence or deceit. Usually it was a combination of both.

It was because you were an Autobot that he couldn't have you. That hideous red face on your armor was the only thing that kept you apart. Just like with Skyfire, the Autobot's had poisoned your processor against him. He was a Decepticon and therefore he was evil and would only want to hurt you. Starscream groaned. He messed up badly when he threatened you. He'd played into the bad image that the Autobots' had instilled in you. It would be impossible to combat their brainwashing... or would it?

Starscream glanced toward his three conspirators as they gorged themselves on the energon he'd... "procured" from the Decepticon storage vault for their services. The Insecticons were repulsive creatures but at least they were useful. Bonus points for their equal dislike of Megatron.

"This is the best energon I've ever tasted!" Kickback chirped, drooling all over himself.

Starscream grimaced at the display but said nothing.

"Yes! And Starscream is much more generous than Megatron _Megatron_." Added Shrapnel.

Any other time, Starscream would be preening over the fact that someone thought that he was better than Megatron in any way, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that right now.

"Bombshell," Starscream addressed the third Insecticon who looked up from his meal in curiosity.

"I'm very pleased with these spybugs you've invented. I can see nearly everything that goes on in the Autobot base and none of the fools are the wiser." the Seeker said, going straight for the Insecticon scientist's ego.

Bombshell puffed up with pride. "Of course! I modeled them on this planet's insect life. Even the humans would have a hard time noticing them, and even if they did, they would only see a normal beetle! They'll never suspect that they are being spied on!" the beetle-former bragged, wiping spilled energon from under his face plate.

"I have another project I'd like you to work on for me, if you're interested." Starscream offered.

"I'd be delighted! But of course, I expect to be paid for my genius." Bombshell said.

"Of course. I'll even double the energon rations this time."

All three Insecticons looked at Starscream in surprise, mouths watering at the thought of a huge stockpile of energon.

"Furthermore if this project goes as well as the spybugs, I'll give you something even better than energon." Starscream said with a grin.

The Insecticons looked at each other skeptically. What could possibly be better than energon? The three of them murmured to each other for a moment before coming to a decision.

"What did you have in mind, Starscream?" asked Bombshell.

The Seeker grinned in wicked delight.

Quick Author's Note: I just want to let everyone know that the next chapter will mark the end of this particular story. After that I will begin to work on the other requests that I've got. Due to how long this story took to complete I may start making all remaining requests oneshots. I feel that I can get them completed faster that way. I'm also closing requests so I can work on what I have so far. So until further notice, REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED! Thank you for your time and readership.

PS. Does anyone know how to change the title of a story on Quotev? I need to change the word "open" to "closed" so no one gets confused.

PSS. I'm dying over the fact that my spellcheck wanted me to change the "gooders" part of the word "do-gooders" to "goobers" so it would have said "DO-GOOBERS"! WTF!? XD


	8. Yandere G1 Starscream X Autobot Reader 6

Note: I want to send out a personal apology to predaqueenisarcee256 for taking so long to finish this. This was also supposed to be the final chapter but because of it's length and how long it has taken me to get this out, I decided to post what I have. The _actual _final part will be a long in a bit. Sorry again!

Megatron was annoyed. Nothing too unusual there. These days "annoyed" seemed to be Megatron's standard emotion, right along with "wicked glee" and "unbridled rage". Mostly, though, he seemed to be in a constant state of annoyance. It was no doubt due to the fact that he was surrounded by people that gave him many, many, _many_ reasons to be annoyed. If it wasn't Skywarp's stupid pranks then it was Blitzwing starting fights. If not that, then it was Rumble and Frenzy getting revenge on Skywarp for his stupid pranks. And if it wasn't _that_ then it was the Stunticons... just being the Stunticons. This level of annoyance he was currently feeling, however, was leaning dangerously close to "unbridled rage" and that's because it involved Starscream.

Starscream had been missing for several Earth months now. In all honestly Megatron was glad that one of the proverbial thorns in his side was gone (If only Optimus Prime would follow Starscream's example and simply disappear, Megatron's life would be total bliss). Things at the base were moving much more smoothly without that sneaky little coward's nonstop attempts to assassinate him, undermine his authority, or gain his favor only to stab him in the back (sometimes literally) later. Still, this situation was worrying. Starscream often wandered off to scheme or brood or both, but he never stayed in hiding for long. Furthermore, it seemed he was nowhere on the base. Megatron didn't like that one bit. As much as he detested the Seeker, he would much rather have Starscream in his sights at all times. Not knowing what his second in command was up to was irritating to say the least.

Megatron had been sitting on his throne for a while as he pondered the situation. He and his Decepticons were preparing to attack a museum that housed an ancient power source. The moronic Earthlings didn't even understand what they had in their possesson. Power such as that belonged only to those that would put it to use instead of treating it as if it were merely a shiny trinket to put on display. Megatron was hesitant to go after it just yet. The Autobots were certain to anticipate such a move and prepare to prevent the artifact from being taken. Of course he had a plan in mind for just such an occasion. He and a selection of his warriors would attack a nuclear power plant on the other side of the country. Meanwhile, Soundwave and a larger group of Decepticons would attack the museum. Optimus would certainly see an attack on a nuclear power plant as a greater threat and send the majority of his troops to put a stop to it. Any Autobots Prime left to guard the artifact would not be expecting an attack. They would be overwhelmed and annihilated. There was the slight chance that Optimus would figure out what was going on but by that time the artifact would already be in Decepticon hands.

Although, there was still the matter of his absent SIC. There was the chance that Starscream could be waiting for him to do something like this. The last thing Megatron needed was for the little pest to show up in the middle of the raid on the museum and snatch up the artifact for himself. Megatron's dental plates gritted at the idea of such power falling into Starscream's hands. He reached over and pressed a button on the arm of his throne. A screen on the wall across from him flicked on. Soundwave's impassive, unreadable face stared back at him.

"Soundwave, have you found any sign of that wretched fool?" Megatron demanded.

"Negative. Starscream statis: Untracable." Soundwave droned.

Megatron huffed and leaned back in his throne. A scowl formed on his face.

"No one's truely untracable, Soundwave. You above anyone should know that. Keep searching and don't stop until you find him!" he ordered.

"As you command." Soundwave responded. "Inquiry: Proceed with retrieval of artifact?"

"Yeah, the boys is gettin' antsy. When we gonna bash some Auto-twerps?" Rumble's voice piped up from somewhere off screen.

Soundwave looked down towards where his creation was apparently standing, giving the Cassetticon the closest thing to a scornful look he could manage before turning back to face the screen.

"Uh. Sorry, Boss. Didn't mean to interrupt." Rumble whispered nervously. He didn't speak up again.

Megatron ignored the exchange between Soundwave and Rumble and took the time to think on how to answer Soundwave's question. After a moment, he'd come to a decision.

"Proceed with the plan. We begin the assault now! " he said finally.

Soundwave nodded and the screen went black. Megatron rose from his seat. He gave his fusion cannon a cursory look over before heading for the door. When his door slid open he was greeted by the last face he wanted to see.

"Starscream!" He bellowed. He grabbed the Seeker by the throat and slammed him against the opposite wall of the corridor.

"Where have you been? What have you been up to? I'm in no mood for your antics today!" Megatron's voice thundered across the Decepticon base.

"Screamer's back." Skywarp's voice snickered from somewhere down the hall.

Megatron's scowl faded slightly. Something wasn't right here. Where was the begging? Where were the pitiful pleas for mercy? Where were the flimsy explinations? Where was the pathetic blaming of others? Megatron examined Starscream's face. Though it was twisted in pain, there was no fear there. If anything Starscream looked... happy...? Megatron dropped the Seeker as if his metal were blazing hot.

"Nice to see you too, _Mighty Megatron_." Starscream said in a strained but mocking voice. "Did you miss me that much?"

Megatron's optics narrowed. Starscream may not have been acting like his normal cowardly self but he was still a saracastic slagger. Starscream got to his feet and took on his usual haughty air. Though, there was something off about it. Starscream was twitching with what seemed to be barely contained glee. That's when Megatron caught the look in the Seeker's optics. Starscream had never been very stable but the crazed look that was in his optics in that moment went far and beyond instability. That coupled with the demented grin that replaced his usual smirk told Megatron all he needed to know. The fool had finally snapped. Megatron stepped away from the Seeker, the arm welding his fusion cannon twitched slightly. Megatron never backed down from anyone, but no one had _ever_ looked at him the way Starscream was looking at him now.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Megatron demanded, his face twisted in disgust.

Starscream laughed. It was a sharp, unhinged laugh that sent a chill down the spinal struts of all that heard it.

"Wrong? With me?" Starscream questioned with mock dismay. "Why nothing, Megatron!Nothing's wrong with me at all! If anything, I'd say everything is finally going right with me!"

That statement sent up a giant red flag for Megatron.

"What have you been doing, Starscream? I know you've been up to something. Tell me what you've been planning and I may let you at least _crawl_ away with your worthless life!" the tyrant shouted in Starscream's face. Once again, Megatron expected the Seeker to cringe away from him and beg for forgiveness. Once again, he was instead met with that look of crazed delight.

"Oh I have plans alright." Starscream said with a secretive chuckle. "And I'm sure it will shatter your poor spark to pieces to know that none of my plans involve you."

Megatron's furious expression withered into a very uncharacteristic look of confusion. Everyone that overheard Starscream's declaration blurted out in one collective shout of, "HUH?"

Megatron shook his head, his scowl returning. As much as he wanted to figure out what Starscream was up to he had better things to do.

"I will uncover whatever your ridiculous plans are, Starscream, and I will put an end to them and YOU should it come to that. But I have no time to deal with your treachery now." Megatron warned.

"Oh? What a shame. I guess I'll just do a little catching up then!" Starscream said in a almost cartoonishly chipper tone. He practically bounded towards a very baffled looking Skywarp and Thundercracker. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and began talking away as if he were just coming back from a vacation.

"So why don't you two tell me about all the fun things that I missed while I was gone?" he said in a voice so friendly it seemed downright sinister. He proceeded to ramble on some more but neither Skywarp nor Thundercracker were listening.

"TC, what's happening?" Skywarp asked, sounding like a lost and frightend child.

"Beats me. I guess Starscream got into some bad energon or got a virus or something." said Thundercracker.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Skywarp asked again in that same lost and scared tone.

"Frankly I think it was better when he was insulting and screaming at everyone. He's kinda scaring the slag outta me right now." Thundercracker answered honestly.

"Me, too." Skywarp wimpered.

Soundwave, who'd been watching the scene unfold in silence, approached and addressed his leader. Megatron chose that time to answer Soundwave's unspoken question.

"Starscream will accompany my team at the power plant. I want to keep an optic on him and make sure he doesn't ruin everything. I don't want that buffoon anywhere near the museum. And leaving him behind is out of the question. I don't want to think about what he'd get up to if he were left unsupervised in the base! " he said.

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron." Soundwave droned.

"And afterward send him to Hook to be examined. I don't know if he's malfunctioning or truely gone mad but I want something done about it!"

"Affirmative." Soundwave repeated. He said nothing else as his leader stomped off to begin the raid. He watch Starscream interact with his traumatized Trinemates with wary optics. Earlier, he tried to get a glimpse of just what was going on in Starscream's processor but the Seeker's thoughts were so jumbled and erratic that he couldn't get a good read on anything. Megatron was right about Starscream having gone mad, but the Seeker's already unhinged mind had been pushed to it's very limits. Starscream's hadn't just lost his mind, his mind had been broken utterly. Once the artifact was retrieved, he would mention this to Megatron. Not before then. His leader had enough to worry about as it was. There was no repairing a mind that gone. Starscream was more dangerous now than ever before. He would simply have to be terminated.

You sat alone at an empty table in the mess hall. Your shift had ended and you were just waiting for Brawn to finish up his own shift so the two of you could spend the rest of the day together. No, you still weren't a couple, in spite of what many of the other Autobots seemed to think. Rumors had begun to spread around the Ark that you and Brawn had been caught canoodling in the hallway, no doubt thanks to Tracks being the notorious gossip that he was. Of course the story got steamier and steamier each time another bot told it and several times you were forced to explain that you and Brawn had just been hugging and nothing else. To your irritation, this usually lead to the other bot giving you a knowing grin and saying, "Right. _Hugging_."

Recently the rumors began dying down and you were certain it had something to do with Brawn overhearing the gossip and slamming a few heads together in order to get his displeasure at such rumors across. Tracks had gone into hiding as of late to save both his neck and his paint job. You liked Tracks just fine but his snobbery could get a little overbearing sometimes. Though you were more than a bit peeved at him for turning you into a topic of gossip of this nature. You wouldn't be surprised if he might be hiding from you as well as from Brawn.

Speaking of Brawn, aside from the whole gossip situation, he'd been acting a lot calmer lately. He seemed less intense and less likely to start unnecessary fights. He also seemed less heavy handed when dealing with you. Didn't slap you on the back as hard or shove your shoulder as roughly. You almost missed it. Almost. There were other little things that Brawn did or didn't do that clued you in to the fact that even though you weren't officially a couple, Brawn was pretty convinced that you were, or at least going to be. You weren't sure how you felt about that.

You weren't sure how you felt about a lot of things lately. Things like romance, for example. And Brawn. You _really_ weren't sure how you felt about Brawn. You liked him sure, but not enough to persue a relationship. At least, that's how you felt when he first confessed to you. As time went on, you were beginning to have different thoughts on that. Brawn wasn't the most handsome of the Autobots, but you weren't the type to only judge a person by their looks. His size wasn't an issue either. You liked Brawn and you liked spending time with him. The two of you were together a lot and not just because you were designated partners.

You spent more time with Brawn than anybody else. Other than Optimus and Bumblebee, Brawn was the first bot to approach you on the day you joined the Autobots on Earth. You remembered how nervous and you were that day. You were intimidated by meeting the legendary Optimus Prime and were trembling as you spoke to him. You heard some of the other bots snickering at you and you felt even more timid and shy because of it. Then a tough looking Minibot spoke up for you, bellowing at the bots making fun of you to knock it off. Something about that gave you a burst of confidence that lasted throughout the rest of the day. You later learned that the Minibot's name was Brawn and the two of your were practically inseperable ever since. He was always on your side, too. It was nice having someone you could rely on when things went badly and not just on the battlefield. You caught yourself before you sighed fondly at the memory. Uh no. Did that mean what you think it meant?

_Did_ you like Brawn? Could you see yourself in a relationship with him? And if not, then should you be spending so much time with him? Were you giving him the wrong idea? Were you stringing him along by not distancing yourself? Should you make sure he understands that the two of you were just friends and nothing else? Did _you_ want to just be friends? Did you want something more with him? Would he be hurt if you told him you didn't want to be with him like that? Would he be angry?

That's when you considered the downsides of being with someone like Brawn. He had a temper and a violent streak several miles wide. This was something he definitly needed to work on. You weren't one of those wide-opticked dreamers that niavely thought you could change someone just by being in a relationship with them. It really wasn't your place to try to change him anyway. But if you _did _decided to have a relationship with him then you knew that his temper and near constant need to fight was something that was going to cause problems if not properly dealt with.

Then there was the war. You told Brawn that you wanted to wait until the war was over before even considering forming a relationship. But that was the problem. This war had been going on for several millenia now. That was a long time to be at war, and all things considered, it didn't look like it was going to end any time soon. If you two decided to get closer... if you fell in love... and something happened... Well, you knew if something happened to you... if you were killed in battle, Brawn would be devestated. You never wanted to do something like that to him. You breifly considered what would happen if Brawn died and regretted it right away. The thought of not having him in your life made you squirm in your seat and made your optics water. You swiped a hand across your face, wiping the optical cleanser away before anyone could see, in spite of the mess hall being empty that time of day. You thought about your situation a little longer and decided that this was not something you could figure out on your own. You needed advice. Optimus was the first person to come to mind when you thought of who to ask. So it was settled, when you got a chance you would try to find Optimus in a quiet moment to ask for his advice. You felt a little better knowing that you were at least one step closer to making a final decision on the matter.

You were so deep in your thoughts that you nearly jumped to the ceiling when someone nudged your shoulder. You yelped and turned to see the subject of your deep thoughts standing there laughing at you.

"Brawn! Did you do that on purpose?" You yelled, growing angry at having been startled.

"No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." he said, but he was still laughing at you.

"Well okay." you muttered, still not sure if you should believe him.

"That's what you get for letting your mind wander like that. What were you thinking so hard about?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Nothing." You fibbed, not ready to fill Brawn in on things just yet. "I was just zoned out from boredom."

"Yeah I guess it's nice to just let your mind go blank ever so often." Brawn mused.

You opened your mouth to make a joke a Brawn's expense but the Minibot stopped you.

"Don't say it!" he said in mock angry tone.

"Okay. I'll behave for now." you said coyly. Brawn gave you an admiring expression that made your spark do weird things. You looked away from him and laughed nervously.

"So what's on the agenda now that we're both off duty?" You asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah!" Brawn cried as if he suddenly remembered. "I thought we'd go to the drive-in. That new movie you wanted to see is playing."

Drive-ins were a the perfect way for Cybertronians (especially those with ground based alt-modes) to watch movies. The bad news was that they were mostly a thing of the past in human society. The good news was that there was a least one local drive-in still up and running. The owner was more than welcoming to the Autobots and even allowed them and their human friends to watch movies for free. Though when Brawn asked you to go you felt as if you'd been turned to jelly.

"Oh... ah... well..." You stammered. _Just say "Yes"! _One half of your processor screamed. _No! He'll get the wrong idea!_ The other half protested.

"It's not a date." chuckled Brawn as if reading your mind. "Bumblebee will be there with Spike and Carly. I think Jazz, Hound, and Beachcomber are gonna be there too."

"Oh." You felt both relieved and a little disappointed. Mentally you were berating yourself. You hated how indecisive you were being about this. You couldn't keep doing this! You had to make a decision. You had to talk with Optimus as soon as possible. After the movie would be a good time. Optimus didn't really have much to do late in the evenings so it was the perfect time. You felt a little guilty about putting your personal problems off on him but Optimus was an understanding mech. You knew he wouldn't mind. You just hoped he could help you figure this out and steer you towards making a final decision.

For the second time that day you were startled out of your seat. This time it was due to the alarms blaring across the base.

"Great." Brawn grumbled sourly. "Guess we'll have to do movie night another time. But those Decepti-creeps are gonna get it for messing up our evening!" He added while slamming his fists together in a huff.

You smiled at him before you could stop yourself.

"Let's go kick some chrome!" You yelled as you ran passed him.

Brawn stood there in surprise for a moments before grinning and chasing after you.

"Wait up!" He called.

You sat next to Brawn and a few other Autobots inside of Skyfire as he flew towards the scene of the attack. Optimus had briefed everyone on situation on the way there. The Decepticons were targeting a nuclear power plant of all things. The plan was to steer the battle as far away from the plant as possible. It didn't need to be said how bad it would be if one of the reactors got hit during the fight. At some point Optimus stated that he felt that there was more to this attack than just another energy raid and that everyone should be extra cautious. Everyone seemed on edge but you were feeling especially nervous about this particular attack and it had nothing to do with the possibility of a nuclear meltdown.

You were thinking of the last battle you took part in. You were thinking of the possiblity of running into _him_ again. You knew there was a very high chance of Starscream being present at this battle. The thought of running into him again made your metal crawl. The way he cornered you and overpowered you so easily made you feel weak and vulnerable. It made you feel pathetic. Of course things were different now. You weren't on the verge of shutting down due to lack of recharge and energon. If he sought you out again, you'd be ready for him (maybe). And yet, the thought of confronting Starscream again filled you with an overwhelming sense of dread. His behavior was so erratic last time that you were uncertian if you could deal with him or not.

You felt a gentle nudge against your arm and looked over at a concerned looking Brawn.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" he asked.

"Of course not!" You blurted unconvincingly.

Brawn stared at you for a moment before his face went grim.

"Don't worry about Starscream." he said, once again, as if reading your mind. "If that creep so much as gets within shouting distance of ya, I'll rip his wings off and beat him to death with 'em!"

You grinned at Brawn's declaration. You didn't know how he did it but Brawn always knew what to say to take your mind off of your troubles.

"Don't worry about me, Brawn." you said, feeling more at ease now. "I'm not letting Starscream get the drop on me this time."

"Yeah well, let's just plan to stay close this time." Brawn said. "I mean it. Let's make an effort to _not_ get seperated."

You smiled to signify your agreement but said nothing else. You couldn't help but notice that Brawn had stopped referring to you as "kid" all the time. You spent the rest of the flight silently reveling in that fact.

So far the false raid had been going smoothly. The initial attack went off without a hitch with the weakling humans surrendering almost instantly. Well, not without throwing a few rocks. They _always_ had to throw rocks at them. (Where the humans just keeping them in their pockets in case of Decepticon raids? I mean, where does one even get rocks in a nuclear power plant?) Megatron surveyed the area as his minions began gathering the energy and converting it into energon cubes. Everything was happening as if draining the power plant had been the real goal all along. No one would ever guess otherwise, as long as one of his troops didn't do something stupid and blurt out something that would reveal the truth. Megatron made it perfectly clear before the raid that if anyone so mentioned the words "artifact" or "museum" he would personally tear out their vocal processor. It had less to do with the Autobots discovering the truth and more to do with keeping his treacherous SIC in the dark.

Megatron cast a wary glance at the seeker. Starscream hadn't said a word since they arrived at the plant. In fact, he hadn't complained once. Nor had he insisted that things would be going better if he was in charge, nor thrown a fit because he was forced to do any work for himself. He hadn't even started bossing around his Trine mates (who were distancing themselves from him much more than usual). Actually, all the other Decepticons seemed to be actively avoiding the Seeker since he'd returned. Not that any of them ever sought out Starscream's company, but they all seemed disturbed by his unusual behavior.

The smarmy grin hadn't left Starscream's face since they left the Decepticon base. It would be a cold day in Unicron's belly before Megatron would admit it, but it genuinely gave him the creeps. The Decepticon leader wanted more than anything to beat that self-satisfied smile off of the seeker's face but that would have to wait until later. The Autobots would be there any moment.

And right on time one of the Earth germs spoke up.

"The Autobots are here!"

This statement was answered by a chorus of cheers from the human captives as the enemy forces rolled into veiw. Megatron responded to the Earthlings' jubilation with a thunderous bellow.

"SILENCE!"

The cheers ceased then and there. Megatron towered over the human who'd dared to speak and glared down at him.

"Speak without permission again and you'll end up as a stain on the bottom of my foot!" The tyrant warned the human that spoke up in the first place.

The human cowed back into the crowd and did not speak again, though he did send a glare towards Megatron, but only after his back was turned.

Megatron had become aware of another sound that was beginning to drown out even the rumble of the approaching Autobots. It was a faint buzzing sound. Megatron looked skyward to see a black cloud moving rapidly in the direction of the power plant. His sensors quickly told him that this wasn't a cloud. It was a host of living beings of Cybertronian orgins. Insecticons! What were they doing here? He hadn't called for them! The relationship between the Insecticons and the Decepticons was rocky at best and hostle at worst. Both sides had betrayed the other on numerous occasions. There was no reason for them to be here now... unless...

Megatron's rage flared.

"STARSCREAM!" he roared turning on his SIC. He aimed his fusion cannon at Starscream threateningly. "This is your doing!"

Starscream merely smirked in response.

"Of course it is, Leader." he admitted. "Surely you don't mind if I sent for a little back up?"

"Back up?" Megatron repeated in confusion.

Megatron watched, shocked, as the swarm of Insecticons flew over their heads and straight towards the approaching Autobots. In moments a full blown battle had broken out between the two opposing forces. The swarm not only blocked the Autobots from advancing but they were managing to push them back as well. Megatron was dumbfounded. Had Starscream actually done something competent for a change? Had he actually contributed to the Decepticon cause rather than hinder it with selfish schemes? Megatron wasn't buying it. He rounded on his SIC.

"Who are you and what have you done with Starscream?" Megatron demanded. While the question would normally come off as a joke from anyone else, Megatron was very serious when he asked it. But Starscream seemed to find it amusing.

"It's as if you don't trust me, Megatron." Starscream said with a snicker and a mock pout. "I'm hurt."

No, there was no doubt that this was the real Starscream. That insufferable smarm was unmistakable.

"Starscream, you tread a dangerous road!" Megatron warned, having grown very tired of the Seeker's current behavior, as well as his past wrongdoings.

"The insecticons will provide us with cover long enough for us to drain this place dry and escape with our spoils, unless you say otherwise of course." Starscream said.

Megatron looked back toward the Autobots to see them being overwhelmed by the swarm, so much so that it looked like they may be forced to retreat soon. It would be a welcome change to see the Autobots forced to retreat for once. Megatron turned back toward the power plant. His troops had amassed more energon cubes than they could possibly carry.

"It's your call, Leader." Starscream pressed.

Megatron glowered at him a moment before making the decision to contact his troops at the other site.

"Soundwave! Status report!" he demanded.

A moment later Soundwave's electronic tones filled his audials.

"Artifact retrieved. Mission completed. Returning to base."

Relief washed over Megatron. Still he fixed Starscream with a supicious glare.

"Don't think for a nanosecond that you've fooled me, Starscream. I'm well aware that there is treachery taking place here today and I know that you are behind it. While I do not yet know what kind of tricks you're up to, it is only a matter of time before I find out. And when I do, mark my words, you will suffer for it." he said in a voice that promised much pain.

Starscream just kept smiling.

Megatron's left optic twitched but he contained his rage. There would be time enough to straighten Starscream out later.

"Decepticons! Return to base!" he ordered.

His minions grabbed their stolen goods and took to the skies. Starscream transformed and took his place along side Skywarp and Thundercracker (who immediately manuevered a few wingspans away from their oddly behaving leader). Megatron glared after the SIC before ultimately taking flight himself.

Starscream on the other hand could barely contain his joy. While Megatron was contacting Soundwave, he had recieved a message from his own underlings.

Earlier, with the Autobots

Your group was nearing the power plant when Skyfire suddnely gave a cry of pain and his whole frame shuddered violently causing the Autobots riding inside to tumble about. Brawn grabbed you before you could slam into a wall.

"Skyfire! What's happening!?" called Smokescreen from somewhere under a pile of his fellow Autobots.

"Insecticons!" came Skyfire's panicked and pained answer. "Everyone hang on! I've got to shake them off before they eat me alive!"

"Skyfire, try to land!" Prowl said as he shoved a grumbling Gears off of himself.

"I can't!" Skyfire cried. "They're all over me! I can't see anything!"

Terror was seeping into your spark but you kept a brave face. You'd heard stories of these insecticons. If they were anything like what the other Autobots had told you then you truely felt for Skyfire in that moment. You weren't exactly eager to face off against monsters like that either.

Skyfire yelped and lurched in the air as many sets of sharpend mandibles began gnawing on his wings. Panicked, he began to spin in midair in an attempt to rid himself of his attackers.

"Land! Land!" Prowl ordered again, his voice marred by a rare moment of panic.

Skyfire obeyed this time and blindly tried to put himself on the ground. Unable to see where he was going, he wound up hitting the ground on his left wing and went into a tail over head tumble. You, Brawn and the other Autobots were rattled around like beans in a set of maracas. That is, until Skyfire's doors flew up and the lot of you were tossed out. You bounced against the ground so hard that you went into a roll until you hit something. Stunned you lay there a moment in hopes that everything would stop spinning.

"Are you trying to kill us, Skyfire!" you heard Gears shout. He sounded far away. You weren't sure if that was because you'd rolled so far away from the others or because your audials were damaged and malfunctioning. After a moment your balancing mechanism kicked in and you were able to get to your feet. That's when the pain set in. You looked yourself over to assess the damage. You left arm looked a bit knackered. You moved it a bit. Bad idea. Pain seared into your cables and you clutched your arm, wincing. A small amount of energon seeped out of the elbow joint. That was gonna be fun to have fixed. Your paint job was a wreck, too, but at least you were still functioning.

You scanned the area around you. Skyfire lay in a heap some distance away. The force of the crash had actually knocked him back into his root mode. Guess it was a good thing you and the other Autobots got tossed out of him when you did. Otherwise, you would've been crunched up in the larger bot's innards as he transformed. The poor guy had bite marks and scratches all over him and his wings looked like they'd been chewed to bits. He wasn't going to be flying back to base, that was for sure. He moaned and sat up, rubbing his head. You were slightly surprised he was still functioning.

Gears, Prowl, Smokescreen and the others were pulling themselves out of the dirt. They all bore various degrees of damage, some worse off than others. The only one not accounted for was Brawn.

"Brawn!" you called out for your mini-bot buddy. No reponse.

"Brawn!" you called again. Silence. Anxiety was rising in your spark.

"BRAWN!" you yelled, voice etched with worry.

"I'm right here! Don't get your wires in a twist!" Brawn's voice grumbled from somewhere behind you. You whirled around to see the mini-bot untangling himself from a chain-link fence.

"Primus, I thought..." you started but couldn't bring yourself to finish the sentence. Brawn gave you an incredulous look.

"Thought what?" he said, wrenching his foot free from the fencing. "That I'd turned to scrap? It'll take a lot more than a little tumble to send me to the junkyard!"

You looked Brawn over. He was a bit scuffed up and covered in dirt but seemed no worse for wear. Brawn seemed amused by your fretting over him.

"When you're done admiring my physique we've got a battle to get to. " he taunted.

You're mouth dropped open in indignant humiliation. You sputtered and huffed in an attempt to form a reponse but words failed you. Brawn chuckled at your shame. His good natured expression changed to one of grim seriousness when the sky grew black. It was only then that you became aware of the buzzing sound. You looked up to see a massive swarm of insecticons heading towards your group.

"You can chew me out later! The bugs are back to finish us off!" Brawn said holding up his clenched fists in preperation for the upcoming fight.

You weren't ready for a fight though. You had only one good arm and had no idea where your blaster had been tossed. The only built in weapons you had were short blades in your wrists. You knew you should've opted for the shoulder cannons!

"Brawn, I'm down an arm!" You told him.

"Big deal." He said with a grin. "You only need one good arm to deliver one good punch. And you got two legs that know how to kick, don'tcha?"

"Yeah but... that's a lot of Insecticons!" you said, panic rising in your voice.

"Haven't you heard?" Brawn said as he got into a battle stance. "Quantity don't mean slag! It's quality that counts! Now let's stomp some bugs!"

Fueled by your partner's words, your fighting spirit kicked in full force. You unsheathed the blade of your good arm and stood next to Brawn.

"Give 'em Hell, Brawn." You said with a laugh. Brawn grinned broadly.

"I always do!" he quipped as the swarm dove in for the attack.

You prepared to swing out with your blades but as the Insecticons drew near they seemed to pass right over you and head straight for Brawn. You looked on in confusion and horror as Brawn was dog piled (or bug piled) by Insecticons. Mighty though the mini-bot was, there was no way he could take on that many enemies at once. With each bug he swatted, another would take it's place. Followed by more, and more, and more. Brawn was very quickly being overwhelmed.

"Brawn!" You shouted.

You rushed forward, ready to plung your blade into one of Brawn's attackers when a strong, clawed hand suddenly grabbed you by the wrist. The hand lifted you effortlessly off of the ground, leaving you dangling helplessly in the air. Your only working arm was in your attacker's grip so all you could do was kick wildly in hopes of hitting whoever had you in their grasp. The hand holding you turned you around so that you were facing your captor. You knew instantly that you were looking at Shrapnel, the unoffcial leader of the Insecticons. You recognized him from seeing his face while browsing through enemy files on Teletran-1. You also remembered what those files said about him, and you remembered not liking any of it.

"What a cute little morsel _morsel_!" he rasped in the creepiest voice you'd ever heard. "If it weren't for the mission, I'd keep you all to myself _myself_." The way he said that had you twisting in his grip even harder. You had no idea what he was talking about and you had no desire to find out! Besides that, Brawn was still in trouble.

"Buzz off, bug boy!" you spat. Shrapnel merely chuckled awfully before noticing the state of your arm. At that he snarled.

"Idiots _idiots_!" he shouted at a group of sheepish looking Insecticons. "You damaged the goods _goods_! If my pay is halved because of your stupid-"

You didn't let him finish. Taking advantage of his distraction, you swung both legs backwards as far as you could manage before swinging them forward and into Shrapnel's face with all your strength. It wasn't enough to do any major damage, but it was painful enough to cause him to release your wrist. Shrapnel clutched his face in agony as you landed on your feet. You spun around, still gripping your blade, and slashed upwards in attempt to stab the Insecticon in the gut. You didn't have time to waste with creepy bug dudes. You had to save your friend!

For the second time that day, your attack was stopped. Only this time it wasn't by Shrapnel. Something soft and sticky wrapped around your hand causing you to drop your blade. You looked at your hand in shock. It was covered in some kind of silky threads like that of a web or cacoon. A long thread of it lead back to the clawed hands of an Insecticon that you didn't recognize. Most of the swarm was made up of clones of the three main Insecticons Shrapnel, Bombshell, and Kickback. This guy was something completely new. Judging by the many tiny legs lining his body, you guessed that his alt-mode had to be some kind of catipillar. He grinned at you before turning to Shrapnel and making strange buzzing/clicking sounds.

"No, we don't eat this one _this one_!" Shrapnel said, seemingly in answer to the other's buzzing noises. "We take this one with us _with us_. Be sure to wrap it up tight _tight_." He added that last part with a venomous glare in your direction. You guess he didn't appreciate the kick to the face. You tried to pull free but to no avail. Whatever that sticky stuff was it was a lot tougher than mere silk. The catipillar bot began yanking on the threads and pulling you towards him. You dug your heals into the dirt and tried to pull back but he was too strong. He ended up yanking you to the ground. You fell face first in the dirt, but didn't stay there long as the Insecticon snatched you up and began rapidly wrapping you up in sticky threads. You screamed, swore, and squirmed but could not break free. Throughout it all, you could only think of Brawn. Was he okay? Did he escape? Was he hurt? Was he... was he...

You'd been encased all the way up to your head now. Only your terrified optics peered out as Shrapnel leered down at you, still rubbing his sore jaw. "I can't wait to see what Starscream has in store for you _for you_." he hissed. Your scream was muffled as the final threads of your cocoon were wrapped around your face.


	9. Yandere G1 Starscream X Autobot Reader 7

Note: I don't do trigger warnings, but this is just a heads up that this chapter gets pretty dark. If you don't like the super morbid stuff that comes with yandere stories, then you may want to avoid this chapter… and also you probably shouldn't be reading yandere stories. Just sayin'. Common sense. Also, while writing this I, for some reason, kept trying to write Skyfire's name as "Starfire". So, if you come across "Starfire" anywhere in this chapter just know that I meant "Skyfire." XD

You gave up struggling against your silky prison hours ago. The threads were too thick and sticky to break and even your blades did nothing against them. The threads had begun to harden anyway, making them nearly impossible to even move in. You weren't getting out any time soon. You could feel yourself being jostled around by your captors and you weren't sure but at some point, you felt like you may have been in the air. As worried as you were about Brawn and the others you had to concentrate on escape. That came first. You knew at some point you would be removed from your cocoon and most likely placed in a cell… or "interrogation" room. Your tanks churned at that idea. Still, you could manage to escape in between the time you were removed from the cocoon and the time they took you… wherever they planned to take you. The problem was that you didn't know where the Insecticons were taking you. The Decepticon base? It wasn't likely. The Insecticons and Megatron hadn't been on the best of terms as of late. Most of their dealings with each other ended in betrayal. Yet, Shrapnel had mentioned Starscream. Did that mean that Starscream had left the Decepticons and joined up with the Insecticons? Was the team-up yet another doomed-to-fail plan to usurp Megatron and take control of the Decepticons? That seemed the most likely scenario.

Though you still didn't know what to expect once you got to wherever you were being taken. Even if you managed to get away from the Insecticons, who knew what traps Starscream had set up? And if you managed to evade whatever he had in store for you, would you even be able to escape their base or hideout? What if they took you somewhere that your alt-mode would be rendered useless? What if their hideout was in space? You'd have to steal a space-worthy vehicle or find a space bridge to get back to Earth. And you didn't know how to fly a space craft nor use a space bridge. You also had to consider if there were other captives besides yourself. You would have to help them escape, which meant even more sneaking around. Or perhaps you'd get lucky and being inside of a cocoon would have turned you into a magnificent mechanical butterfly with glowing laser wings and when they opened the cocoon you would flutter away to safety leaving pixie dust and mocking laughter behind you.

Okay that last one was surely the result of your processor being strained with stress, fear, and the pain of your injuries. Still it was pretty funny, and you'd have to tell it to Brawn. You knew just how he'd react, too. His face would scrunch up in disgust and he would say, "What the frag is wrong with you!?" and then you'd both laugh. Brawn. You'd been trying not to think of him, but no matter what your thoughts kept going back to him. _He's a tough bot_, you thought to yourself. _He's survived much worse without a scratch. He's fine. He has to be_.

"Here we are, little morsel _morsel_." Shrapnel's voice whispered near your audial. You grimaced at how close he sounded.

"Welcome to the hive _hive_!" he said with a chuckle.

Hive? Did he just say hive!? This was worse than you thought. If the Insecticons had established a base large enough to be considered a hive, then that meant Earth and the Autobots were well and fully screwed. Although, that would explain the overwhelming number of Insecticons you and your teammates encountered at the power plant. How had they made so many clones in so little time? And what about the Caterpillar guy that put you in the cocoon? Where did he come from? Was this the result of their team up with Starscream? The Insecticon carrying you suddenly dropped you onto a hard surface. You landed on your bad arm; your cries of pain muffled by the hardened fibers covering your face.

"Be careful you incompetent brute!"

You froze in place. There was no mistaking it. That screechy voice belonged to Starscream. Panic worked its way into your spark, and you did you level best to quell it. Freaking out wouldn't help you. It was times like this that Brawn told you to just let your programming take over. Right now, your Autobot programming was saying to keep still and quiet and listen to what was being said. If there was any bright side to being taken captive, it was the opportunity to gain information. If you were lucky, you could find out exactly what Starscream and the Insecticons were up to.

There was a grunt and some garbled buzzing and clicking. Those sounds most likely came from Caterpillar guy.

"It isn't Cater-Killer's fault, Starscream _Starscream_. "Shrapnel said in his comrade's defense.

"What's not his fault, Shrapnel?" Starscream said, sounding angrier by the minute.

"Well, it turns out the target was inside of the big flying Autobot _Autobot_." Shrapnel explained. He sounded uncharacteristically nervous.

"And?" Starscream pressed impatiently.

"And he crashed during the attack _attack_. The target was injured _injured_."

"WHAT!?" Starscream screeched.

There was a great clattering and the sound of metal hitting metal that made you think that Starscream had just thrown something at the wall.

"I TOLD YOU FOOLS TO BE CAREFUL!" He said, his shrill voice becoming shriller by the moment.

"The t-target is only s-slightly damaged _damaged_." Shrapnel said in a wincing voice. "We could always get another, m-more resilient Autobot for you—"

"NO!" Starscream shouted. "I'll let it slide, Shrapnel. Just this once. I'm sure I can repair any damage caused by you and your clumsy clones, but let it be known that if anything happens to this Autobot then the deal's off!"

_Deal?_ You wondered. _What deal?_

"No! I-it won't happen again _again_!" Shrapnel stammered.

Something wasn't right. Why was Shrapnel acting so nervous around Starscream? From what you heard most people didn't take the Decepticon SIC's slag for long before they retaliated. Bumblebee had told you that Starscream was a bully that liked to pick on people that he thought were weak and scared but the moment they fought back he would cower and beg for his life. This didn't fit what you were hearing at all.

"What's so special about this little Autobot anyway _anyway_?" Shrapnel asked.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, but this Autobot is integral to my plan. Now get out of here, both of you! Leave me to my work." Starscream said, his anger seemingly lowered to a slow simmer. You heard the scrabbling of metal feet leaving the room and a door sliding closed. Starscream huffed.

"Now then, let's see how badly those savages damaged you." He said in a voice so calm and quiet it seemed almost incapable of reaching the decibels it had earlier.

You felt hands gently and delicately moving you around and heard the low hum of some kind of device. Slowly but surely the cocoon was cut open and you were freed. You made to spring up and make a break for it, but strong hands held you firmly in place.

"Why in such a hurry, my pet?" Starscream crooned as he leaned over you with a wry smile. "You just got here after all. I understand that we haven't exactly got off on the right foot, but I think it's time we got reacquainted."

"Not interested." You said, trying to keep the nervous stammer out of you voice.

Starscream merely chuckled. His smile slowly turned into a scowl as he looked you over.

"Only slight damage, he says." Starscream muttered. "Blundering, cloddish, dim-sparked fool…"

Starscream's insults toward Shrapnel faded to absent minded muttering as he set about strapping you to the gurney you were lying on. You struggled as much as you could against his hold, but your injuries made it difficult.

"Stop that squirming!" Starscream shouted. "You're acting like a sparkling!"

In spite of all your struggling he finally managed to get you fully immobilized. Your fear doubled.

"Let me out of this you filthy 'Con!' You snarled. Starscream scoffed and gave you a look of disdain.

"I wouldn't have to strap you down if you weren't acting like Ravage trying to escape a bath!" he said with a smirk. "But if you're going to insult me, I may just disable your vocalizer so I can work in peace."

His threat caused you to quiet down a bit, but you still struggled against your restraint.

"What are you going to do to me?" You demanded; your voice hitched with terror.

"Return the favor." He said simply.

"What?"

"You repaired me. Now I'm going to repair you." He said with a strange, faraway look in his optics. "It's a fair exchange, wouldn't you say?"

"'And after that?" you asked.

He stared at you a moment as if thinking, his features blank.

"That all depends on you." He said darkly.

"What does that mean?" you asked. He didn't reply right away.

"Let's not worry about that right now, my pet. Let's get you fixed up."

You watched as Starscream roamed about the room, gathering tools and moving machines. You stopped struggling, finally accepting that you weren't going to get out of there… at least not while Starscream was in there with you. You would just have to be patient. Besides, you did need to be repaired. You had a much better chance of getting away once you were back in working order. So, you lay there and tried not to recoil from Starscream's disturbingly gentle touch.

He snickered at your seemingly complacent demeanor.

"Finally tired yourself out, I see." He mocked.

You didn't respond, but pointedly looked away from him.

"Don't be like that." He said and gripped your face plate in his hand, forcing you to look at him. The look in his optics made your tank do uncomfortable things.

"We don't have to be enemies, you know." He said, letting his voice go low and sultry. You never imagined a voice like Starscream's could even be sultry. You grit your dental plate at the unwanted feelings it stirred up.

"But we are." You countered, not about to let him manipulate you the way he'd done so many others.

"But we don't have to be." He repeated in a firmer tone. He leaned over you, his face coming far too close to yours for comfort. You pulled away as far as you could, which wasn't very far considering your situation. He rested his head in one hand as he leaned on the gurney and stared at you in a way that made you want to squirm away even further but you were as pressed as far into the gurney as you could possibly go.

"Tell me, why did you help me that day?" he asked.

You were caught of guard by the question. "Be… because it was the right thing to do. Enemy or not, you needed help and I couldn't just walk away."

_That, and the fact that you had a null ray aimed at my face the whole time_, you thought.

"That's what I like about you," he said in tone so wistful you would have giggled at it if not for the overall creepy vibe he was giving off. "You're nothing like those other Autobot twits."

"Those Autobot twits are my _friends_!" You said, antagonized by his insult to your comrades.

Starscream made a noise of disgust.

"Your _friends_ would have left me to rust!" he said, voice getting screechy again.

"That's not true!" You shouted back.

Well, it wasn't entirely true. Most of the Autobots would have helped Starscream that day because it was a part of the Autobot Code: Help those in need, regardless of faction, but they would also have taken him prisoner. Brawn would have called Ratchet to do it, however. There was no way that he would have lifted a finger digit to help a dirty 'Con. Cliffjumper would have tried to finish him off if there was no one around to stop him. Sunstreaker would've tried to finish him off regardless. You weren't about to explain all that to Starscream, though.

Starscream sneered at your outburst.

"Such loyalty." He mocked. "You're very attached to your friends, aren't you? Especially that mini-bot brute Brawn."

Starscream's expression grew dark at the mention of your partner.

"You seem very attached to him, in fact, he seems rather attached to you, too. What exactly is your relationship with him anyway? Is he just your partner, a close friend, or… something a little more _intimate_?"

Excuse you? Where had this line of questioning come from.

"What's it to you?" you said defiantly. "My personal relationships are none of your slaggin' business!"

"I'M MAKING IT MY BUISINESS!" Starscream suddenly roared and slammed his fist into the nearby table, sending the medical tools resting there jumping into the air. They clattered back onto the table in a haphazard display. You stared at Starscream in frozen horror, your frame trembling. You said nothing as Starscream tried to regain control of his temper. He stared down at the floor, optics wide and dental plate gritted so hard you thought his jaw would crack. What was wrong with this guy? One minute he's acting all calm and creepy the next minute he's raging like a Junkion who just found out their favorite show got cancelled. People told you that Starscream had a screw loose somewhere, but they were wrong. Starscream's processor was completely glitched!

After a moment, the seeker seemed to have calmed back down. He dragged a hand down his face before standing up and reorganizing the medical tools.

"Primus…" you said in a dismayed whisper.

Starscream's optics flicked back to you. His lips turned up in a demented grinned and he chuckled lowly. You didn't like that look. You liked that sinister chuckling even less.

"Look how docile you are now. I think it's cute how you try to act tough and hide your fear from me. You poor shivering thing." He taunted you. "Is a raised voice all it takes to keep you in line? Is that how _he_ keeps you by his side? He seems like the type."

Well now your energon was boiling. Was this guy seriously trying to accuse Brawn of abuse? And after that gigantic tantrum he just had?

"Brawn is nothing like what you think." You said. You kept your voice even and untainted by your anger. You didn't want to risk driving Starscream to another outburst. Next time, he might smash something other than the table. Like you, for example.

"Sure, he's rough around the edges but he's a good bot. Nobody's gonna change my mind about that." You gave Starscream a pointed glare, daring him to argue.

"Hmph. Is that so?" He said, narrowing his optics to red slits. He moved around to the other side of the gurney and leaned over your undamaged arm.

"He's still a brute, but we will discuss your mini-bot companion later."

Starscream began removing a panel on your undamaged arm.

"What are you doing?" You demanded.

"Sedating you." Starscream said flatly.

"That's not necessary!" you cried. "I'm a soldier! I can take a little pain!"

You did not want to be unconscious in Starscream's presence. The seeker gave you a blank look. After a moment he said, "Is that the kind of thing Brawn wants you to do? Does he demand that you act tough when you're in pain? Does he want you to run head long into danger when you're scared to death? Does he want you to deny what you're really feeling just to appeal to his own sense of pride?"

You stared at him. What in blazes was he prattling on about? Then it clicked. It finally clicked. Starscream was jealous of Brawn. You wanted to laugh at the absurdity of such a thing, but the grim look on the Seeker's face was enough to sap all the humor out of you. For reasons you didn't want to think about, Starscream had developed some sick infatuation with you and now he was envious of the relationship you had with Brawn. That's when you came to another realization.

"The Insecticon attack was your doing, wasn't it?" You said.

Starscream grinned and puffed up slightly, clearly proud that something he did got noticed.

"Clever little Autobot, aren't you?" he said. "Yes, I sent the Insecticons to _help_ Megatron fend off the Autobots, but their main goal was capturing you."

You stared at him in horror. This was far worse than you can imagine. You watched as Starscream took a syringe and filled it with a slightly glowing blue liquid. You recognized it as a painkiller. Ratchet had used it many times when one of the others was badly injured and in extreme pain. He leaned over the panel in your arm and held the needle to one of your fuel lines.

"Starscream!" You cried.

He paused and looked at you.

"I don't want it. The sedative. I don't need it." You pleaded with both your words and your optics, hoping that you could appeal to his weird infatuation with you. It was manipulative and it made you sick to act that way, but you did not want to risk being completely at his mercy. Starscream gave you a tender look.

"Don't worry, my pet. That ruffian you call a friend may expect you to suffer through your pain, but I have no such expectations. I will make sure that you never have to endure pain again." He said that last part so sincerely that you almost believed him. The needle pierced your fuel line and you winced. So much for never letting you feel pain again.

"It's alright, darling. It will all be over in a moment." Starscream said as he injected the sedative into your energon stream. The effect was almost instant. The pain in your damaged arm dulled and your body began to feel heavy with the need for recharge. Your HUD was going blurry and you were vaguely aware of the "sleep mode" message popping up in the corner of your vision. You could feel a hand gently stroking the side of your face. The action was soothing and was helping you to slowly fall into recharge. Your mind was so hazy that you couldn't think about who's hand was touching you, otherwise you would've been repulsed. Just as your system entered sleep mode, you felt a pair of lips place a gentle kiss on your own.

"I'll be a much better suitor to you than that brute could ever hope to be." Starscream whispered into your right audial. You couldn't hear him, however. You were out cold.

When you came back online it took you a bit to get over the grogginess. You looked around to find yourself in unfamiliar surroundings. This was not the med bay at the Ark. Why were you strapped down? Slowly, the haziness in your brain cleared up and your memory files became more accessible. You remembered where you were and how you got there. Now the only thing on your mind was escape. You did a quick system scan to make sure Starscream hadn't…. tampered with you in some way. The scan was negative. All he did was repair your arm as well as all of your other injuries. You sighed in relief. Though, your scan revealed that he'd left your wrist blades intact. Why? Whatever. You unsheathed your blades and slowly began to cut through your restraints. You cast furtive glances towards the door, knowing that Starscream or one of the Insecticons could walk through it at any moment. You had to act fast. You cut though the last of your restraints and hopped off the gurney. You took a moment to examine your arm. It seemed good as new. Good. Now to get out of this horrible room.

You crept toward the door and pressed the panel on the wall beside it. The door slid open. Cautiously you peered out into the dimly lit corridor. Briefly you wondered if it was just a bad guy thing to have all the lights in their hideouts to be set on the lowest brightness possible. You didn't see anyone, so you slunk out into the corridor, keeping up against the wall. You followed the left side of the corridor until it led into an enormous room that looked like the inside of a metal beehive. There was a faint humming noise coming from the room. You peeked into the room and instantly pulled back into the corridor. The room was full of Insecticons! Not only that, but just before you pulled you head out of the doorway you spotted Starscream standing on a raised platform along with Shrapnel, Bombshell, and Kickback. They seemed to be in a deep discussion of some kind. You also spotted an extremely large stack of energon cubes to the far end of the room. Where were they getting so much energon? You had no time to think about that. As soon as you were back at the Ark you were going to let Optimus know about this. He would figure something out. He always did.

You backtracked down the corridor and passed by the med bay. The end of the corridor forked off into two other corridors. You chose the one on the right and continued on until you saw two familiar figures ahead of you. Skyfire and Gears! They appeared to be taking the grate off of a vent. Were they going to try to escape through there? Dummies. No way was Skyfire going to fit in there. And what were they doing milling about in the middle of the hallway? You knew that neither of them were the stealthiest of bots but seriously, they weren't even trying! You ran to them, smiling.

"Guys!" You whisper yelled. Both bots turned to you with looks of surprise.

"I see I'm not the only one they captured. What are you guys trying to do anyway?" you said. Skyfire and Gears exchanged glances.

"Working." Gears stated grumpily as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Skyfire.

You halted in your tracks. What? Why were they acting so casual? That's when you saw what you should have seen before. Red. Their optics were red! Not only that, but their Autobot symbols had been replaced with the Decepticon one. You started backing away as Skyfire loomed forward.

"What's going on?" You asked, terror and confusion filling your spark.

"You shouldn't be out here." Skyfire said in that same gentle tone he always had. "You're supposed to be recuperating."

"Better go back to the med bay before Starscream starts shrieking again." Gears grumbled. "That voice of his gives me a processor ache."

"What's Starscream done to you guys!?" You shouted against your better judgement.

Skyfire held his hands out to you.

"Come on. I'll take you back to the med bay. Then we'll let Starscream know you're awake." He offered you a comforting smile, but it did nothing to comfort you.

This wasn't right! None of this was right. They were the same Starfire and Gears you'd always known but… those optics and those symbols didn't belong. You ducked under Skyfire's arm as he reached for you.

"Wait, don't run away! No one's going to hurt you!" Skyfire called after you.

"Great." Gears groused. "I suppose we'll get blamed for this."

You tore down the corridor in a panic. What were you going to do? What _could_ you even do? Starscream had done something to your friends and now even _they_ were a danger to you! You spotted an open room to your right and ducked into it. It was a control room of some kind. There was a large electronic gate with a panel on the wall beside it. You ran to it and yanked the panel open only to be greeted with big red glyphs spelling out the word "LOCKED." You slammed your hand on the wall in frustration. A harsh but familiar voice called your name. You whipped your head around and came optic to optic with Prowl. Just like with Gears and Skyfire, his optics were now a deep red and his Autobot symbol had been replaced with the Decepticon one. You hadn't seen him when you ran into the room. He was sitting behind a desk behind thick glass and was surrounded by computers. This wasn't a control room. It was a security check point, and most likely the only thing standing between you and freedom was that locked gate.

"Let me out, Prowl." You said, desperately hoping you could appeal to your ally.

"You know I can't do that. Return to the med bay." He said sternly.

You should have known Prowl couldn't be pleaded with. He was by-the-book even in this brainwashed state. He got up from behind the desk and came out of the room to confront you. As he closed in on you, your self defense programming kicked in and your blades were out and held out before you. Prowl stopped advancing. He didn't reach for a weapon and for that you were relieved, but the stiff way he hung his hands by his side had you on edge. He was head of security for a reason.

"Put the weapons down." He ordered.

"Stay away from me." You said, your voice trembling with fear.

Prowl said your name in a calm tone that had you backing up even further. He took a step forward and you raised your blades higher.

"I mean it, Prowl!" You cried.

"You aren't in any danger." He said. "There is no need to react this way."

"No!" You shouted. "This is wrong! Don't you get it! You're not a Decepticon, Prowl! You're an Autobot!"

"You're being irrational." Came Prowl's cold reply. "I've always been a Decepticon. So have you. You were captured by the Autobots during a raid. They reprogrammed you to follow their Code. Starscream rescued you from them. That's why you were in the med bay. Don't you remember? He's trying to repair the damage they did."

You felt like you were going crazy. What is this nightmare world you've found yourself in!?

"That's a lie! You're the one who's been brainwashed!" You shouted.

"Let me help you." Prowl said as he moved towards you.

You advanced, too, blades ready to slice out at your former ally should he get any closer. Prowl got the message and took a few steps back.

"Would you really hurt an alley?" he asked. "I haven't pulled a weapon on you, have I? I'm trying to help you! We all are! Think. Think about what you're doing. Do you really want to hurt me?"

No. No you didn't. But what could you do? You had to escape. You had to get back to the others and tell them what was happening here. Maybe Wheeljack or Perceptor could find a way to change the brainwashed bots back to their old selves. But you couldn't do that if you were still trapped in this horrible place! Still, at the thought of slicing up your friends didn't appeal to you at all. You lowered your blades… and that was all it took. Just a split second of hesitation on your part was all Prowl needed. He tackled you and had you in hand cuffs before you could even think about slashing at him.

"Prowl!" You screamed as you squirmed in his hold. "Let me go! You don't understand what's happening here! Starscream's done something to you! To all of you! This isn't how things are supposed to be!"

"Hush now." Was all Prowl had to say as he tried to hold you in place. "This is for your own good."

The doorway darkened and you looked up to see Skyfire enter the room. Prowl looked up at him and pointed to you.

"Switch places with me. I'm going to get a sedative." He said. You felt Skyfire hold onto you. His grip was much stronger than Prowl's and you couldn't even squirm in his arms.

"Skyfire! Skyfire you have to listen to me!" You shouted at him. "Starscream has done something to you guys! He's messed up your programming or something! Please listen to me!"

You frantically tried to get through to him, hoping beyond hope that something you said would snap either him or Prowl out of it. While you ranted Skyfire cast a confused glance at Prowl who just shook his head while he prepared a syringe.

"Starscream would never betray me like that." Skyfire tried to reason with you. "He's my friend. We've always been friends."

You hung your head and went limp in his arms. It was useless. You weren't going to get through to them. Optical cleanser poured down your face as you sobbed hopelessly. As Prowl approached with the needle you hoped that you would wake up and this nightmare would be over.

Megatron's mood had improved a great deal since the raid. He watched as the Constructicons hooked the artifact up to a machine. He couldn't stop staring at the artifact. It was a beautiful thing; a large glittering gem encased in gold. It glowed a bright shade of red that exactly matched the red of his own optics. The artifact wasn't very big, at least by Cybertronian standards. It fit neatly in the palm of his hand which would make it quite large by human standards. The humans called it "The Heart of Raijin", named after some mythological Earth thunder god. Megatron didn't care about the artifact's supposed history, for he knew what the artifact really was. It was an ancient power source once lost to Cybertronians many thousands of years before he started the war on Cybertron. With its power, he could re-energize Cybertron and finally, finally claim the planet for his own. To him, the artifact wasn't just a power source, it was the key to the final victory over the Autobots and an end to all the struggles and humiliations he was forced to endure ever since coming to the miserable planet called Earth.

In spite of his joy at having the artifact, there was still something gnawing at the back of his mind: Starscream and the Insecticons. It was painfully clear that his traitorous SIC was up to something. While that was nothing new, Starscream had developed some kind of mental malfunction during the time he'd been missing from the base. Now he seems to have the Insecticons at his beck and call. They'd made a surprise appearance at the decoy raid at the power plant and turned the tides in favor of the Decepticons. And yet, they didn't stick around to demand a reward. That was strange._ Very_ strange. Usually the Insecticons were always looking for a way to get a quick meal and they never did anything for free.

To ensure that Starscream remained in the dark about the artifact, Megatron made sure to give him a heavy workload immediately after returning to the base. The excuse he gave the Seeker was that it was to make up for the time lost while he was doing Primus knows what off-base. Any other time Starscream would have had a fit and launch into a wild rant about how it was unfair to punish him for such a thing and how it was his genius leadership that won the battle earlier and he should be getting a reward instead. Starscream didn't do any of that. There were no complaints, no ranting, no demands for a reward, and no snide comments about Megatron's leadership. Starscream merely sauntered off to do as he was told. It had Megatron on edge and once the SIC was out of sight he had Soundwave send Laserbeak to keep an optic on him. He would not have Starscream ruin his plans yet again!

"It's ready!" Hook announced.

Megatron approached the control panel with a dark grin.

"Finally." He said to no on in particular. "With a single press of a button the Heart of Raijin will activate and we Decepticons will have an unlimited energy source!"

He turned to his third in command. "Soundwave, begin the test run!"

Silently, Soundwave activated the machines surrounding the pedestal where the artifact was hooked up. Electricity crackled in the air and a few of the Decepticons present took a few steps back from the display. The Constructicons begin setting up empty energon cubes in front of large tubes connected to the artifact's pedestal. Megatron waited until just the right moment and eagerly pressed the button to activate the artifact's power.

There was a harsh crackle of electricity and sparks flew from the artifact causing everyone to gasp. One of the machines exploded as its internal systems caught fire. Soundwave quickly began extinguishing the flames. The machines surrounding the artifact made a pitiful sound before powering down completely. The room went dark except for the emergency lights. Megatron cast a venomous glare towards Hook who looked like he was having some kind of personal crisis.

"What went wrong!?" Megatron bellowed.

"I- I don't know!" Hook cried as he ran about the room fiddling with the machines in a desperate attempt to get things back in working order. "My calculations were perfect! It should have worked!"

Megatron stomped down from the platform he was standing on and stalked over to Hook. The Constructicon was panicking, unable to grasp the reason for his failure.

"Megatron, believe me! This is no fault of my own!" Hook blurted in an attempt to reason with his furious leader.

"Then who do I blame, Hook?" Megatron said in a voice far too calm for the enraged growl that came out with it. It was clear Megatron was looking for a scapegoat and Hook did not want it to be him.

Hook managed to get one of the computers back online and began looking for answers. There had to be some reason they weren't getting any energy production from the artifact. Within moments Hook found the answer.

"There's no power output from the artifact…." He said.

"What!?" Megatron snarled. "How is that possible?"

Hook ran to the artifact's pedestal, nearly tripping over some cabling in his frantic state. He pulled the wires away from the glowing gemstone and picked it up to examine it. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"The artifact!" he shouted.

Megatron's already thin patience was reaching a state of non-existence.

"What about it!?" he demanded.

"It's a fake!"

Megatron rushed forward and yanked the artifact from Hook's trembling hands. He looked the artifact over. The gold encasement was real, but the glittering gem was merely a kind of heavily polished glass. Then something happened that no Decepticon would ever think possible. Megatron turned his glare on Soundwave.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He said, looking like a volcano about to erupt.

Soundwave didn't answer. His processor was reeling with all the possibilities as to how he could have made such a terrible mistake. How did he not notice the artifact wasn't real? How could he have messed up so badly? What happened to the real Heart of Raijin?

"Hook, you got a screw loose!" Shouted Frenzy.

"Yeah, Soundwave don't make mistakes!" Rumble piped up.

"Are you implying that this is my fault!?" Hook shouted back. "I'll have you know I—"

"**SILENCE**!" Megatron's thunderous roar ended the argument before it got started. The silver tyrant was gripping the false artifact so hard that it was beginning to crack. He turned back to the still frozen Soundwave.

"Call Laserbeak here, at once!" he ordered.

Soundwave snapped out of his shocked state.

"Laserbeak, return." He droned into his commlink.

They waited but no squawking robotic bird flew into the room.

"Laserbeak, reveal location." Soundwave ordered. After a moment Soundwave had his cassette's location and was tearing off down the darkened corridor's in search of him. Rumble, Frenzy, and Megatron were following close behind him. They found Laserbeak just outside of the energon vault. He'd been smashed up so badly that the sight of him caused Rumble and Frenzy to gasp. Soundwave silently knelt down next to his broken cassette. Laserbeak squawked weakly as he found himself being carefully lifted from the floor. Rumble took it upon himself to retrieve Laserbeak's severed wing.

Not far from the smashed-up cassette lay an equally damaged Ramjet. The conehead's chest sported a smoking hole that was only inches away from his spark chamber. His legs had been chewed down to stump and there were bite marks all over his wings.

"What in blazes happened here!?" Megatron callously demanded, not caring a lick about Ramjet's condition.

"S-Starscream… he… he snuck some Insecticons… into the vault… never seen 'em before…" Ramjet strained through the explanation before going into a coughing fit.

Megatron stepped over the fallen flyer and yanked open the door to the energon vault. In his rage he managed to tear the door completely off the wall. He stepped into the vault and roared in rage. Over half of their energon supply was gone, including that which they took from the power plant. Megatron stormed out of the vault, barely missing stepping on Ramjet's wing.

"M-Megatron!" Ramjet choked out. "Starscream…. he's crazy! Something h-happened to him!" Ramjet started coughing again.

Megatron didn't reply. He pressed his hand to the side of his audial.

"Hook! Get in here and make yourself useful for once!" he snarled into the commlink. He didn't wait for an answer.

"Soundwave get Laserbeak in working order! I want to see if he managed to record anything." He ordered his TIC. Soundwave was already working on his cassette himself with Rumble and Frenzy helping wherever they could.

Megatron stomped down the corridor to his own chambers. He glared down at the fake artifact in his hands. How? How had that lowly coward managed to do all of this? When had he taken the artifact? How long had the Insecticons been stealing their energon? With a growl he crushed the false artifact until the gold encasement bent inward and the glass gem shattered into fine red power.

"My triumph at hand, snatched away by that treacherous, backstabbing retro-rat!" the tyrant bellowed at the empty room. He slammed his fist into a communications console breaking it to pieces. He tromped over to his throne and yanked it from where it was bolted to the floor. He tossed into the wall, smashing it to bits. Megatron's rage still burned through him. Unable to take his ire out on the one responsible all he could do was shout the name of the traitor until his voice was heard by the entire Decepticon base.

"**STARSCREAM**!"

Your processor was struggling to let you think properly. Your optics couldn't focus, and everything was so blurry. There was a strange high-pitched drone in your audials. You felt numb all over. Slowly, as your mind became more focused and the fog began to lift from your thoughts, you became aware of another presence nearby. You moved your head around until your bleary optics trained on a figure sitting just to your right.

"Starscream…" you croaked out; voice riddled with static.

Starscream's head perked up in your direction. He smiled in a delighted way that had you wanting to squirm away, but you couldn't. You lifted your head to see what was keeping you in place. Nothing. You weren't strapped down. You were just lying on a medical berth unable to move.

"… can't move…" you slurred and Starscream's grin got wider.

"I took the liberty of disabling your motor functions." He said.

The information was sobering and the haze over your mind all but faded completely.

"W-why?" You stammered.

"Don't worry." He soothed. "It's only temporary. At least until you learn to behave."

He stood up and placed a hand on your forehead in a manner that would have been sweet under any other circumstances.

"I've been waiting for you to come out of recharge for several Earth hours now. I have so much to tell you!" Starscream's voice took on a giddy, childlike tone. He seemed excited about something and that worried you.

"I want to tell you all about the master plan that you helped to bring to life!"

"Me?" you said in surprise.

"Yes, you, my pet. Meeting you has changed everything for me. That day you repaired me, something happened to me. I felt things I've not felt for anyone ever before. I'm not used to kindness…"

He was pacing the room now, not really looking at you.

"All my life I've been denied everything! My ideal career, friendship, power, adoration…." He paused and looked at you. "Love... But meeting you made me realize that I've been going about things in the wrong way. I wanted to rule the Decepticons in Megatron's stead, but even when I get that old fool out of the way, the others won't show me the respect I deserve. They defy me, mock me, disrespect me! Nothing I did could ever earn their loyalty!"

"What do you know of loyalty?" You asked bitterly.

"Far more than anyone would expect." He said, giving you a sinister sideways glance.

"There was a time when I was loyal to Megatron, if you can believe it." He snickered. "Back when I first joined the Decepticons I was as eager to earn his favor as any of the others. I've always been the ambitious type. I earned my way up the ranks…"

"By stepping on everyone to get to the top." You added snidely.

Starscream gave you a scathing look for interrupting him but didn't bother to correct you. No point in denying what was true.

"I became Air Commander and Second in Command for the Decepticons. Megatron's right hand mech. Feh! What a joke! I was nothing more than Megatron's personal punching bag, a scapegoat for every failed attack and botched battle plan! And anytime I achieved anything Megatron would hold promotion over my head like he was dangling a treat in front of some beast he was trying to tame!" Starscream's clenched his fists as he growled out that last part.

"Outdated, overrated fool…" He mumbled lowly for a few moments before he went back to ranting. He told you about Skyfire and how his old friend had betrayed him in favor of joining the Autobots. He told you about his Trine and how they never got along. He told you about all the beatings and humiliations he endured under Megatron's tyrannical rule. You almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_. Finally, you'd had enough of his ranting. You wanted answers.

"Starscream, what is your plan with the Insecticons? What have you done to the other Autobots? What are you planning to do with me?" you demanded.

Starscream's grin returned.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said darkly. "The Insecticons are aiding me in building an army of my own. I'm sure you've been seeing a few new faces among them, haven't you? They are the results of my own scientific tweaking of their alt-modes. They do my bidding and I pay them in energon stolen right from under Megatron's nose! With their help I even managed to procure something even more valuable."

Starscream walked over to a set of machines and computers. In the middle of them was something covered with a large cloth. He pulled the cloth off to reveal a glowing red jewel of some kind. You didn't like the way the thing glowed. It was an eerie red light that came from the center of the jewel. It glimmered and shone like something alive. Even from where you lay immobile on the medical berth, you could feel an intense power coming from it.

"You can feel it can't you?" he asked. The glow from the gem gave Starscream a hellish aura. "The humans called it the Heart of Raijin. It's an ancient Cybertronian source of unlimited power. Only we Cybertronians can feel the power from it. The humans think it's merely an oversized gemstone. I discovered it through my connections with the Insecticons. I knew that something like this would be exactly the kind of thing Megatron would want to get his greedy hands on and I decided to swipe it before he ever even heard about it and replaced it with a cheap glass replica! I doubt that he or any of his loyal lackies bothered to check to see if it was real before they stole it from the museum where it was kept!" Starscream was beaming with pride as he told you all this.

"What does this have to do with my friends?" you asked impatiently.

"Patience, my pet, I'm getting there." Starscream cooed. "Bombshell has invented little devices he calls Cerebro-shells. They're meant to render others completely subjective to the user's will. They are unfortunately easy to deactivate, causing the victim to return to normal. With the Heart of Raijin, I can not only create an unlimited supply of energy, but I can enhance any devices' capabilities."

You put it all together rather quickly.

"That's how you brainwashed them!" you exclaimed.

"Indeed." Starscream said with a snicker. "Of course, the Insecticons were reluctant to let me have total control of something as powerful of the Heart of Raijin, not unless they were getting something out of it."

"What? Energon?" you asked.

"Earth." Starscream said with a gleaming smile. "Once my plans are complete, I will no longer have any use for this horrid world. I will return to Cybertron to claim it for myself. As for the Insecticons, I will leave them with a means to Cyberform the planet and turn it into a Hive World."

"You can't do that!" You shouted at him. "There are living creatures here! What about the humans!?"

Starscream sneered.

"What about the wretched humans?" he said with a hiss. "They're lowly, barely civilized primates who have no concept of how insignificant they are! Why you Autobots waste so much time and energy protecting them is a mystery. But don't worry, most of them won't die in the Cyberformation process. They'll be gathered up as a food source for the Insecticons."

"The Autobots won't allow that to happen!" You said giving him a glare.

"The Autobots won't have a choice in the matter." Starscream replied. His voice had taken on an eerie emotionless tone. He set about starting up machines and hooking wires up to the Heart of Raijin.

"You know, the day I met you was both a blessing and a curse. You opened my optics to many things. You allowed me to start thinking differently, but you also revealed harsh truths. For one, kindness is fleeting. You gave me a taste of something that I've never had but always wanted. Then you took it away. Your accursed loyalty to the Autobots make it impossible for you to see me as anything other than an enemy. But that leads to the other harsh truth you taught me: I never get what I want. Respect, power, anything that I want I'm denied. Always I get a taste of it then it's taken away. When you tried to escape today it only confirmed this." Starscream sounded like a different mech as he told you this. He continued to talk as he powered up a large computer and began typing things into it.

"I was a fool to think that I could earn the respect and adoration of my fellow Decepticons. I thought that all I had to do was overthrow Megatron and the others would see that_ I_ was the better leader. It never worked. I couldn't even _earn_ their loyalty… and I couldn't keep Starfire's…" He trailed off but suddenly perked up.

"That's all in the past now, because I've learned. Thanks to you I now understand that if I want anything, I must take it by force!" He turned to face you and you could see he was holding something. Whatever it was it was extremely small, and he held it balanced on the tip of one of his fingers.

"With Bombshell's Cerebro-shells and the power of the Heart of Raijin, I have my best friend back! It's like no time was lost between us! Skyfire is just as I remembered him before he went missing and the Autobots steered him away from me. Now, even your sniveling friends are under my power! Their only thoughts are to do my bidding! With the aid of the Insecticons I will infiltrate both the Autobot and Decepticon bases and everyone there will be fitted with the enhanced Cerebro-shells. They will all be reduced to my loyal subjects! That includes your noble Optimus Prime and accursed Megatron!"

He was insane. You had your suspicions before, but he talked as if he were going to take over everything and everyone! Still, the entire time he monologued like a cartoon supervillain there was another question forming in the back of your mind. You dreaded asking because you were afraid of his response. You had to know.

"Where is Brawn?" you asked.

Starscream quieted. He approached you, still holding the tiny object on his fingertip. His expression was cold and full of disdain.

"Even now you can only think of him..." He said. You weren't sure if it was a question or a statement. You weren't even sure if he was talking to you.

"Tell me the truth, Starscream. Where is he? What did you do to him?" You bombarded him with question after question, all concerning Brawn.

Starscream was trembling with increasing rage.

"SILENCE! DON'T MENTION HIM AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" He shrieked causing your audials to ache. You quieted and let him seethe. When he finally managed to calm down, he spoke again, "I'll tell you the truth, I have no idea what happened to your worthless mini-bot companion!" he said, his voice not quite as shrill but still painful to listen to.

"Did you think that I added him to my growing army?" he asked, a demented glow coming from his optics. "He was left behind, abandoned to his fate! With luck the Insecticons devoured him!"

"You don't know Brawn the way I do!" You said without thinking. You just couldn't stand the idea that he might be dead.

Starscream looked like he was going to blow a fuse for a moment before he calmed down.

"Your attachment to that little twerp would be cute if it weren't so disgusting." He muttered.

"In a few moments it won't matter anyway." He added darkly. "After today, I'll never have to hear you utter his wretched name again! My name will be the only one on your lips."

You glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" you demanded.

"Every king needs a consort, my pet. I've chosen you for mine."

"I'd rather die! I don't want anything to do with a monster like you!" you shouted in defiance, the horror of such a thing was too much for you to bear.

"I know." Starscream said quietly. "It's like I said before, I can't have what I want. And I can't earn it, so I have to take it."

He leaned over you and held up the object on his finger for you to see. It was a small mechanical device shaped like a tiny beetle. A Cerebro-shell. You went into a full-blown panic.

"No! Don't do this, Starscream! This isn't what you really want!" You pleaded, desperately trying to reason with him.

"Do think I don't know that?" he snapped. "Do you think I wouldn't rather you be by my side of your own free will? Of course, I do, but you won't have me. Even if we were on the same side, even if your beloved Brawn weren't around, you wouldn't want me. I couldn't earn your adoration for all the energon in the universe! So, I have to take it by force. I don't want to do this, my pet, believe me, but I have no choice… except to take away yours."

He grabbed your face to hold your head still. You screamed as he placed the Cerebro-shell onto your forehead.

Note: Well that's the end. I apologize if the last bit of this chapter seemed rushed because it kinda was. I'm leaving the ending open ended. It's up to you if Brawn's still alive or not and whether or not you get rescued (or if you even can be rescued). Thank you, predaqueenisarcee256 for sticking with me for this long. I hope this story met your expectations.


	10. Current Masterlist

The following is a list of requests that I'm going to be working on next. Please keep in mind that I will not be doing these stories in any particular order. However, I'm going to try to do them in the order I received them. Keyword: "Try". No promises, but I'll get to all of them eventually.

Library of Cybertron Requests:

G1 Optimus Prime X Wheeljack's Sister

G1 Wheeljack X Perceptor's Sister

G1 Sideswipe X Autobot Reader

G1 First Aid X Reader

**Other Requests: **

TFP Optimus Prime reuniting with Elita-1

**NOTE:** Due to the last request being a canon character x canon character story, I will not be adding it to the "Library of Cybertron" and instead it will be published as a standalone story. I normally don't do canon x canon stories and would have refused this one, but I liked the idea too much. Though in the future I would like for requesters to remember that Library of Cybertron is meant to be a collection of _**only reader inserts**_ and to please not ask for canon x canon scenarios anymore. I have nothing against them, but that isn't what I like to write. This leads me to my next point...

**PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE REQUESTING!** If you can't follow my rules, then I won't do your request. If you send me a request and all you get in return is a response from me saying, "Please read the rules before requesting." then you have asked for something that violates my rules in some way. The rules are there for a reason. It isn't just a placeholder chapter. Read the rules before requesting. Thank You.

Also, if you see your request here and want to change something please contact me and let me know.

**Requests are still closed at this time.**


End file.
